Pedophile
by Lovara
Summary: Kumpulan FF oneshoot 'Pedophile' Chapter 4 update -Kristao-
1. Chapter 1

**Pedophile**

**Author: Lovara**

**Genre: Campur aduk**

**Rate: M (asih aman untuk semua umur) *Digampar**

**Cast: Kris,Tao,Lay,Suho**

**Summary: Kris namja tampan yang sangat digilai para yeoja bahkan namja berstatus Uke. Di umurnya yang 17 tahun ini,ia sama sekali belum pernah merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta. Sampai suatu saat ia merasakan love at the first sight pada adik sepupu sahabatnya,tapi bagaimana jika cinta pertama nya seorang bocah berumur 3 tahun?**

**...**

**YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT**

**...**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**NO BASH**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Ini murni dari pemikiran author sendiri,so kalo nemu FF yang hampir sama anggap aja kesamaan pemikiran antara author ^^**

**...**

**Happy Reading**

**...**

"Yah naga pabbo,kau harus ikut mengerjakan tugas ini" ucap namja manis dengan dimplenya,Zhang Yi Xing.

Namja yang dipanggil naga pabbo itu hanya menatap datar Yixing yang seenaknya membangunkan ia dari tidur siangnya.

"Haruskah?" tanya namja itu dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Kau mau nama mu ku coret dari daftar kerja kelompok ini huh?" ancam Yixing.

Kris –namja itu- sedang berpikir,tugas dari Park seonsae memang diberikan secara berkelompok dan ia satu kelompok dengan Yixing serta dua orang teman lainnya. Jika Yixing sampai mencoret nama nya dari daftar kelompok,maka dipastikan ia akan mendapat masalah besar dengan guru yang terkenal sangat galak itu.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut mengerjakan tugas itu" jawab Kris akhirnya.

"Good boy,nanti malam jangan lupa kau kerumah ku pukul 7" pesan Yixing sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ke bangkunya.

Kris dan Yixing sama-sama seorang murid pertukaran dari China sejak mereka duduk di Junior High School. Hal ini membuat keduanya cukup akrab,bahkan ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau mereka sebenarnya sepasang kekasih. Namun Kris membantah gosip itu dengan gayanya yang cool.

"Namja cerewet seperti eomma ku it's not my style"

Dan setelahnya ada sepatu yang mendarat dengan mulus di kepalanya,pelakunya tentu saja Yixing.

Kris hampir saja memejamkan kembali matanya,saat sang ketua kelas mendekatinya dan duduk dibangku sebelah Kris. Kris merutuki ketua kelasnya yang sudah mengganggu waktu tidurnya saat jam istirahat seperti ini.

"Hey Kris..."

"Hmm..." jawab Kris sekenanya.

"Apa aku boleh ikut kelompok mu?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau tau kan,sewaktu Park seonsae membagi kelompok aku tidak masuk karena sakit otomatis aku tidak mendapat kelompok untuk tugas ini"

"Lalu kenapa harus kelompok ku?bukan kah kelompok lain juga masih bisa?"

"I-itu karena...karena..."

Kris melihat ketua kelasnya yang sedikit curi pandang kearah Yixing. Oh rupanya sang ketua kelas menyukai Yixing,pikir Kris.

"Baiklah kau boleh ikut kelompok kami" sahut Kris akhirnya.

"Jinjja?whoaa gomawo Kris" saking senangnya pada jawaban Kris,ketua kelas itu bahkan sampai memeluk Kris.

"Jangan memeluk ku sembarangan junmyeon !" teriakan Kris bahkan terdengar sampai lantai 3 gedung sekolah.

**...**

"Aku pulang..."

Kris melepas sepatunya sebelum masuk kedalam rumah. Rumah Kris tidaklah terlalu besar,namun cukup nyaman. Eommanya yang seorang desaigner selalu berada dirumah untuk membuat berbagai macam sketsa untuk baju-baju yang akan dipamerkan dibutik miliknya. Sedangkan appa Kris seorang pengacara yang selalu sampai dirumah pukul 5 sore.

"Aigo~ anak umma sudah pulang rupanya" sambut Ny Wu yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja miliknya.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil umma,aku sudah dewasa"

"Umma akan mengakui mu dewasa jika kau membawa kekasih mu kerumah" ucap Ny Wu.

Kris sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan umma nya yang selalu mengungkit soal kekasih. Umma nya bilang,saat ia dulu seusia Kris ia sudah mengenalkan kekasihnya pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Umma tidak bosan eoh,membahas hal ini terus?"

"Ayolah Kris~ umma ingin sekali menggendong cucu"

Brush...

Kris menyemburkan air yang ia minum setelah mendengar alasan umma nya menyuruh Kris agar cepat punya kekasih. Lalu jika saat ini Kris sudah memiliki kekasih,apa ia harus menghamili kekasihnya dahulu?

"Kau jorok sekali son" cibir Ny Wu.

"Umma yang membuat ku menyemburkan air yang ku minum,dan apa-apan alasan itu?umma ingin menggendong cucu?kalau begitu umma gendong saja anak tetangga sebelah".

"Omo omo~ anak macam apa kau Yifan?kau tidak mau menuruti keinginan umma mu ini?"

Kris memutar bola matanya jengah. Selain cerewet,umma nya juga seorang drama queen.

"Dengar umma,aku masih 17 tahun dan aku masih ingin menikmati masa muda ku. Aku tidak ingin masa muda ku hilang hanya karena memiliki anak" cerocos Kris panjang.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa mengenalkan kekasih mu pada umma"

Oh lihat sekarang Ny. Wu tengah merajuk sendiri pada anak laki-lakinya,kadang Kris bingung bagaimana appa nya bisa tahan terhadap tingkah sang umma yang bisa dibilang sangat ajaib.

"Suatu saat aku akan mengenalkan pada umma,jika aku mempunyai kekasih" ucap Kris.

"Umma tunggu itu,Yifan"

"Oya,nanti malam aku akan kerumah Yixing untuk mengerjakan tugas"

"Sampaikan salam umma pada Yixing,katakan padanya umma membuatkan baju khusus untuknya" seru Ny. Wu

"Kalau umma membuatkan Yixing dress lagi,kurasa Yixing tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya kemari"

mempoutkan bibirnya karena mendengar ucapan Kris yang sangat tajam.

**...**

Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tua nya,Kris segera mengambil sepeda hitam kesayangannya yang terparkir digarasi. Jarak rumah Kris dengan Yixing memakan waktu 15 menit jika memakai sepeda,lain lagi jika kau bisa berteleport. Kris melihat sebuah mobil terparkir didepan rumah Yixing. Apa keluarga Yixing sedang ada tamu?pikir Kris. Kris segera membuka pagar rumah Yixing yang tidak terkunci.

"Kris..."

Seorang namja muncul dari dalam mobil hitam itu. Mulut Kris terbuka lebar saat mengetahui siapa namja yang keluar dari mobil mewah itu.

"Suho?"

"Ha-hay,bagaimana penampilan ku?" tanya Suho gugup.

Kris menepuk keningnya. "Oh Tuhan kenapa hari ini aku bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh"batinnya miris.

"Kita akan kerja kelompok bukan ingin pergi menghadiri acara pernikahan,JADI UNTUK APA KAU MEMAKAI PAKAIAN FORMAL SEPERTI ITU" teriak Kris frustasi.

Kris mengetuk pintu rumah Yixing dengan sedikit kesal,untung saja Suho membawa baju ganti. Kali ini penampilannya sudah normal,tidak seperti tadi. Yixing membuka pintu nya 5 menit kemudian. Melihat Yixing sendiri yang membuka pintu,Suho mendorong Kris kesamping dan berdiri tepat didepan Yixing.

"Dasar pendek" rutuk Kris dalam hati.

"Malam Xing" sapa Suho kelewat senang.

"Ma-malam,kenapa kau disini?" tanya Yixing bingung karena setaunya Suho bukan anggota kelompoknya.

"Dia satu kelompok dengan kita sekarang" Kris yang justru menjawab pertanyaan dari Yixing.

"Oh begitu,kajja masuk aku sedang membuat cemilan untuk sepupu ku" ujar Yixing yang masih memakai apron warna ungu.

"Jangan melihatnya seperti ahjushi mesum" bisik Kris pada Suho yang tengah memperhatikan Yixing dari atas kebawah. Suho mendeathglare Kris,tapi sepertinya tidak mempan.

"Gege,apa cemilan untuk ku beyum celecai eoh?" sebuah suara cadel tiba-tiba saja terdengar.

"Aigo~ kau sudah lapar hmm?kau main lah dulu,ada teman gege datang"

Seorang bocah manis dengan hoodie panda lengkap dengan aksen telinga pada bagian penutup kepalanya serta celana hitam pendek yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang terlihat sangat bersih,menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik tubuh Yixing.

"Astaga Yixing kau memelihara panda yang bisa berbicara?" seru Kris yang terkejut melihat ada panda yang dapat berbicara.

Plak...

Kali ini Suho yang memukul kepala Kris. Kris mengirimkan deatghglare terbaiknya pada Suho,membuat namja yang *ehem* sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu menciut.

"Dia sepupu ku Kris,dan ia manusia" sahut Yixing yang menggendong sepupunya itu.

"Gege ciapa meleka?" tanya bocah manis itu.

Kris merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat,saat bocah manis itu memandanginya dengan mata pandanya yang justru terlihat sangat lucu.

"Mereka teman gege disekolah,yang itu nama nya Suho,kau harus memanggilnya Suho Hyung" Yixing menunjuk Suho dan Suho sedikit salah tingkah saat bertatapan mata dengan Yixing.

"Kalau yang tinggi seperti tiang itu namanya Kris,kau bisa memanggilnya Kris gege"

"Lalu siapa nama mu adik manis?" rupanya Suho melakukan pendekatan dengan sepupu Yixing agar mendapat perhatian dari Yixing.

"Nama ku Huang Zi Tao,hyung bica memanggil ku Tao" jawabnya dengan suara khas anak-anak.

Kris?namja tampan itu tengah terperangah melihat Tao yang sedang tertawa bersama Yixing. Sepertinya ia telah jatuh cinta pada seorang bocah berumur 3 tahun. Kris sekarang menjadi seorang pedophil berkat Tao,terima kasih Yixing kau telah membuat namja tampan dengan wajah dingin ini menjadi seorang pedo.

Tao terkikik geli saat Yixing menciumi pipi gembilnya dengan gemas. Membuat 2 namja lainnya berpikiran yang sama.

"Seandainya aku jadi Tao" batin Suho.

"Seandainya aku jadi Yixing" batin Kris.

"Ajuchi" panggil Tao yang sudah turun dari gendongan Yixing.

Kris menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari tau siapa Tao yang panggil ahjushi itu.

"Ajuchi" kali ini Tao menarik celana panjang Kris.

"Ahjushi?kau memanggil ku ahjushi?" tunjuk Kris pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ajuchi ayo main cama Tao,Yicing gege macih buat cemilan cama cuho hyung"

Jika saja ada lubang yang sangat dalam,Kris ingin sekali menceburkan dirinya kedalam lubang itu. Tao,bocah panda itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ahjushi,sedangkan ia memanggil Suho dan Yixing dengan panggilan Hyung dan gege. Kris mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Tao,ia mengacak rambut hitam Tao.

"Ish ajuchi jangan buat lambut Tao belantakan" ucapnya sebal.

Rasanya Kris ingin menculik Tao yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu,lihatlah sekarang ia tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Kris mengacak tatanan rambutnya. Tapi mengingat Tao merupakan adik sepupu Yixing,mungkin sebelum polisi menangkapnya,ia sduah terlebih dahulu dikubur hidup-hidup oleh Yixing.

Mereka berlima –dengan tambahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang datang sedikit terlambat- mengerjakan tugas kelompok diruang tamu,alasannya agar Yixing bisa dengan leluasa mengawasi Tao yang sedang bermain dengan mainannya sendiri. Kris tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah panda yang kini sedang menggambar sesuatu dengan krayon warna-warni.

Pukul 9 malam semuanya berpamitan untuk pulang,Yixing mengantar semua temannya sampai depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Tao nampak terkantuk-kantuk dalam gendongan Yixing. Bocah itu terlihat sesekali mengucap lalu membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Yixing.

Kris pulang bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun,mereka bertiga membawa sepeda,hanya Chanyeol dan Kris lebih tepatnya karena Baekhyun dengan nyaman duduk diboncengan sepeda Chanyeol. Kris selalu teringat tingkah lucu Tao yang sukses membuatnya tersenyum sepeti orang gila sekarang.

"Yeollie,apa Kris sedang kesurupan?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Mungkin saja Baek,jalan disini ku dengar sangat angker" jawab Chanyeol masih mengayuh sepedanya.

"Kris awas ada ti-"

Brugh...

"-ang"

Belum sempat Baekhyun memperingatkan Kris,namja tampan itu sudah terlebih dahulu menabrak tiang yang berdiri diam dipinggir jalan.

**...**

"Ada apa dengan wajah mu?" tanya Yixing esok paginya saat berada disekolah.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Kris antara kesal dan malu untuk menceritakan kejadian tadi malam.

"Xing...?"

"Nde?"

"Sepupu mu...?"

"Ada apa dengan Tao?"

"Dia...dia manis tapi kenapa kau sangat cerewet?" ucap Kris cepat.

Yixing mengacungkan buku kamus yang tebalnya mirip novel harry potter kearah Kris.

"Apa maksud mu aku cerewet hah?" seru Yixing.

"Mian mian bukan maksud ku seperti itu-"

Belum sempat Kris melanjutkan ucapannya,ponsel Yixing yang berada disaku nya berdering. Yixing segera mengambil ponselnya.

"Nde yeoboseo ahjuma?"

"..."

Raut wajah Yixing terlihat khawatir.

"..."

"Oh begitu,baiklah nanti akan kuhubungi pihak penitipan anak"

"..."

"Nde ahjuma,gwenchana semoga lekas sembuh" ucap Lay lalu menutup ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris melihat wajah khawatir Yixing.

"Ahjuma yang biasa menjemput Tao ditempat penitipan anak sedang sakit,sedangkan aku harus menghadiri rapat klub sepulang sekolah nanti. Bagaimana ini?aku tidak bisa membiarkan Tao ditempat penitipan sampai malam?"

"Biarkan aku yang menjemputnya" seru Kris heboh.

Beberapa anak bahkan sampai menolehkan kepalanya mendengar suara Kris. Suho yang duduk didepan sampai mematahkan pensil yang ia pegang,karena melihat Kris yang memegangi pundak Yixing dengan semangat.

Plak...

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu pabbo" Yixing dengan senang hati memukul kepala Kris.

Jika saja bukan karena ingin menjemput Tao ditempat penitipan anak,Kris tentu sudah akan berteriak pada Yixing yang selalu memukul kepalanya.

"Jadi,inginkan aku menjemput sepupu mu itu" pinta Kris setengah merajuk pada Yixing.

Yixing memandangi Kris dengan pandangan aneh,sejak kapan Kris jadi senang pada anak kecil?Tentu saja sejak Kris bertemu dengan Tao sepupu mu itu,Xing.

"Baiklah kau jemput tao ditempat penitipan anak pukul 2 siang"

Kris ingin berteriak sambil berlari mengelilingi kelas atau bahkan sekolah,jika ia tidak ingat akan image cool yang selalu tertanam dijiwa nya(?)

**...**

Tao memandangi Kris yang datang menjemputnya ditempat penitipan anak hari ini. Bocah manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya karena tinggi Kris yang mirip tiang listrik. Sedangkan Kris tersenyum tidak jelas karena Tao memperhatikannya sejak tadi,ia pikir Tao kagum dengan wajah tampan dan tinggi badannya.

"Ajuchi kenapa kemali?"

Kalimat pertama yang Tao ucapkan sejak 10 menit memandangi Kris dan sukses membuat Kris terjungkal.

"Dia memanggil ku ahjushi lagi" ratap Kris.

"Panda sayang,aku bukan ahjushi jadi jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu lagi arra?" ucap Kris dengan nada semanis mungkin. Ia bahkan berani menambahkan embel-embel 'sayang' kalau saja Yixing mendengar hal ini sudah dipastikan kau menghilang dari peradaban,Kris.

"Klis gege datang jemput Tao?Yicing gege dimana?"tanya Tao dengan wajah lucu –menurut Kris-

"Gege mu sedang ada urusan,jadi Tao pulang bersama gege"sahut Kris sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Tao.

"Allaco,kajja kita pulang"

Kris menggandeng tangan mungil Tao,sepanjang perjalanan Tao berceloteh dan kadang bernyanyi lagu anak-anak yang sering ia dengar ditempat penitipan anak.

"Tao tidak capek?Tao ingin gege gendong?" tanya Kris

"Mau mau... Tao mau digendong Klis ge" jawabnya antusias.

Tao melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kris. "Wah tinggi,Tao telbang"

"Tao suka?"

"Cangat cuka,Yicing hyung nggak cuka kalo Tao main telbang-telbangan~"jawab Tao polos.

Kris melihat penjual es krim yang sedang dikerubuti anak kecil didekat taman.

"Tao suka es krim?"

Mata Tao berbinar mendengar makanan kesukaannya itu. "Cuka cekali~"

"Kajja kita beli es krim"

Mereka berdua kini duduk dibangku taman dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Tao sibuk memakan es krim yang Kris belikan untuknya. Kris tidak membeli es krim karena ia tidak suka makan makanan manis. Kris dengan telaten membersihkan es krim yang meleleh ditangan Tao. Ponsel Kris berdering dengan nyaring menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Semoga bukan umma" batin Kris.

**Unicorn Calling...**

Rupanya Yixing yang menelepon.

"Yeoboseyo?"ucap Kris halus.

Yixing bergidik mendengar suara Kris yang sengaja dibuat-buat seperti itu.

"**Ada apa dengan mu?kau sudah menjemput Tao?"**

"Dia aman bersama ku"jawab Kris sambil memperhatikan Tao yang duduk disebelahnya.

"**Ehm...sebenarnya aku ingin minta tolong pada mu Kris"**

"Asalkan jangan kau minta aku untuk berpakaian maid lagi akan kutolong"

Rupanya Kris masih dendam pada Yixing yang menyuruhnya memakai pakaian ala maid saat festival sekolah beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"**Tidak tidak... aku tidak ingin melihat wujud yang lebih menyeramkan dari hantu"**

"Brengsek..." batin Kris.

"**Begini,sepertinya aku ada rapat sampai malam,bisakah Tao tinggal dirumah mu sampai aku datang menjemputnya?"**

Kris bersorak dalam hari mendengar permintaan Yixing. "Sampai Tao dewasa pun aku akan dengan senang hati mengijinkannya tinggal dirumah ku" gumam Kris.

"**Yak naga pabbo apa kau mendengar ucapan ku haah?!"**

"Nde aku mendengarnya,jangan terlalu malam menjemput Tao" ucap Kris padahal dalam hati ia berharap Yixing tida usah datang menjemput Tao sekalian.

"**Baiklah kau harus menjaga Tao dengan baik" **ucap Yixing lalu menutup teleponnya.

Kris membersihkan wajah Tao yang sudah belepotan es krim dengan telaten. Bahkan Kris membersihkan telapak tangan Tao yang tak luput dari lelehan es krim. Setelah semuanya bersih,Kris menggendong Tao. Saatnya pulang.

"Klis ge,kenapa lewat cini?ini bukan jalan yang biaca Tao lewati belcama Yicing gege" tanya Tao menyadari ini bukan jalan yang biasa ia lalui bersama Yixing.

"Gege mu akan pulang nanti malam,untuk sementara Tao dirumah gege dulu"jawan Kris menciumi pipi gembil Tao.

"Apa dilumah gege ada mainan?"

"Gege punya banyak boneka dikamar,Tao boleh bermain dengan boneka gege nanti"

"Benalkah?apa Tao boleh tidulan dikasul Klis ge?"

"Tentu saja baby,apa pun boleh kau lakukan dikamar gege"

**...**

Saat Kris dan Tao sampai dirumah,keadaan rumah sangat sepi. Umma Kris yang biasanya akan menyambut Kris kini tidak terlihat. Kris melihat sebuah memo yang tertempel dipintu kulkas.

**Yifan sayang~**

**Umma pergi mengunjungi butik,mungkin akan pulang sore.**

**Kalau kau lapar,umma sudah buatkan makanan kesukaan mu dikulkas,tinggal kau hangatkan saja dengan microwave. Ingat! Dengan microwave jangan gunakan kompor,umma tidak ingin kita menjadi gelandangan gara-gara kau meledakkan seisi rumah.**

**Umma mu tersayang :***

Kris meremas memo yang ummanya buat lalu membuang nya ke tempat sampah. Ia membuka kulkas,sepiring nasi goreng kimchi sudah tersaji didepan mata. Ia mengambil nasi goreng itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam microwave. Kris lalu mencari jus apel untuk Tao,sedangkan untuk ia sendiri sekaleng soda.

Tao duduk dengan tenang diruang tamu milik keluarga Wu. Kaki kecilnya menggantung ia goyang-goyangkan. Mulutnya masih bersenandung lagu anak-anak yang ia sering dengar. Tak lama kemudian Kris datang dengan segelas jus apel ditangannya.

"Klis ge lama cekali,Tao campai bocan~" keluhnya pada Kris.

"Mianhe baby,gege harus menghangatkan makan siang gege dulu" ucap Kris sambil menyerahkan segelas jus apel pada Tao.

"Gege Tao lapal"ucap Tao setelah meminum jus apel yang Kris berikan.

"Tao suka nasi goreng?"

"Naci goleng?Tao belum pelnah memakannya"

Kris menggendong Tao menuju dapur. Dengan memangku Tao,Kris meniup nasi goreng yang baru saja ia hangatkan.

"Nah coba Tao buka mulut...Aaaa~" Kris menyendokkan satu suapan kecil pada Tao.

"Bagaimana?enak?"tanya Kris menunggu reaksi Tao yang tengah mengunyah nasi goreng suapannya.

"Machita"puji Tao dengan senyum lebar.

Tanpa Kris sadari Ny. Wu sudah berdiri didekat dapur dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Kris hampir saja tersedak nasi yang ia makan,melihat umma nya tiba-tiba berdiri disana.

"Se-sepertinya kau salah rumah"ucap Ny wu lalu berniat pergi.

"Tunggu umma tidak salah rumah"teriak Kris mencegah ummanya pergi.

"Kris?siapa anak itu?apa itu cucu umma?ah tidak sepertinya tidak mungkin?astaga wu yi fan jangan bilang kau menculik anak orang lalu kau mengatakan pada umma kalau itu cucu umma?"teriak Ny wu histeris.

"Umma bisakah umma tidak berteriak seperti itu?kau membuat Tao terkejut"

"Omo,kau bahkan sudah memberinya nama"

"Umma dia bukan anak ku dan aku tidak menculiknya,dia adik sepupu Yixing"jelas Kris.

"Benarkah?kau tidak bohong pada umma bukan?"

"Noona yeopo jangan malahin Klis ge,klis ge baik cama Tao tadi Klis mau tlaktir Tao ec klim" ucap Tao polos.

"Kyaaaa~ Kris kau dengar dia memanggil ku noona"teriak Ny wu histeris.

"Yeah aku mendengarnya,saat pertama kali Tao malah memanggil ku ahjushi"rutuk Kris.

Ny wu dengan hati-hati menggendong Tao lalu menciumi nya dengan gemas. Tao terkekeh geli karena ciuman itu. Tanpa memperdulikan Kris,Ny wu membawa Tao menuju ruang kerjanya. Didalam ruang kerja Ny wu terdapat berbagai macam baju yang akan ia pamerkan dibutik. Tao duduk disofa dengan bingung,sementara Ny wu nampak sibuk membongkar isi kemari yang ada disana.

"Apa yang akan umma lakukan pada Tao?"tanya Kris yang menyusul ummanya.

"Melakukan hal yang tidak pernah kau lakukan untuk umma selama 17 tahun ini"jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ketemu"seru Ny wu sambil memperlihatkan beberapa potong baju berukuran kecil.

Ny wu memakaikan pakaian maid berwarna pink dan putih pada Tao tak lupa wig berwarna pink dengan panjang sampai punggung. Ny wu berteriak histeris memandangi wujud Tao yang menurutnya sangat imut. Ia tak lupa mengabadikannya dengan ponsel miliknya. Kris rupanya diam-diam mengambil gambar Tao dengan ponselnya.

Setelah puas dengan pakaian maid,Ny wu menggantinya dengan cheongsam pakaian khas negeri tirai bambu,China. Cheongsam yang Tao berwarna merah dengan bordiran naga emas pada bagian depannya. Ibu dan anak itu mengambil sebanyak mungkin foto Tao yang menggenakan cheongsam.

**...**

Yixing memandangi Kris dengan pandangan heran,akhir-akhir ini Kris sering sekali mampir kerumahnya. Ada saja alasan yang Kris gunakan untuk pergi kerumah Yixing. Kali ini Kris beralasan disuruh umma nya untuk membawakan kue strawberry kesukaan Tao.

"**I don't eat cake" **

Begitu kata Kris beberapa minggu yang lalu saat Yixing dan teman-temannya mengajak nya pergi ke toko kue yang baru buka. Dan sekarang,Kris bahkan memakan kue strawberry itu dengan lahap ! ingat dengan lahap ! ** ! **_**LAHAP !**_

"Terpesona dengan wajah tampan ku ini?"kata Kris percaya diri.

"Suho lebih tampan dari mu"balas Yixing.

"Yicing ge mau kue ini?"tanya Tao dengan sesendok kue ditangannya.

"Tidak usah baby,kau habiskan saja tapi setelah itu kau harus menggosok gigi mu,arra?"

"Allaceo Yicing gege~"

Tao memakan kue strawberry itu dengan lahap diatas pangkuan Kris. Tao sesekali juga menyuapkan kue itu untuk Kris,dan tentu saja Kris dengan amat sangat kelewat senang membuka mulutnya.

"Kurasa besok kau harus memeriksakan kepala mu Kris,mungkin benturan waktu itu membuat otak mu sedikit bergeser lalu kau jadi gila"ucap Yixing yang masih tidak percaya melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Aku belum gila,Zhang"

"Oh Tuhan berhenti tersenyum bodoh seperti Kris,aku hampir memuntahkan makan malam ku gara-gara tampang bodoh mu itu"

Tanpa disangka Tao mencium pipi dengan sekilas,meskipun sekilas kedua namja dewasa disana syok melihatnya. Yixing bahkan membuka mulutnya lebar,sedangkan Kris memegangi pipinya yang barusan dicium oleh Tao.

"Astaga ! Tao apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Yixing yang masih syok.

"Mencium Klis ge~"jawab Tao polos.

"Kenapa kau menciumnya?'tanya Yixing lagi.

"Tadi caat ditempat Kim ahjuma(tempat penitipan anak) Tao lihat dlama,yeojanya mencium pipi namja yang ia cukai lalu meleka hidup belcama celamanya~"

"Jadi...?"

"Tao cayang cama Klis ge,Tao mau menikah cama Klis ge~"

"TTTIIDDDAAAKKK"seru Yixing kalap.

"Restui kami kakak sepupu"goda Kris.

"SAMPAI KAPAN PUN TAO TIDAK AKAN KUSERAHKAN PADA NAGA PABBO DAN MESUM SEPERTI MU KRIS !"

End-

**Gaje?garing?jelek?ga mutu?aneh?biarlah yang penting bisa menistakan Kris -_- *Digampar**

**Yang baca ripiuw ya :***

**Kris: Thor...**

**Author: Iya mas~**

**Kris: Gw bias elu khan?**

**Author: Iya sih O_O**

**Kris: KENAPA LU DEMEN BANGET NGENISTAIN GW KALO GITU ! GAK DI FB GAK DI TUITER GAK DI FF *naga ngamuk***

**Author: Duh~ menistakan bias itu sebagian dari iman ^^~**

**Kris: *gampar author pake sendal***

**Author: Tao~ lihat mommy mu disiksa naga pervert TT_TT**

**Tao: Gege~ kenapa nyiksa mommy Tao?**

**Author: *siap-siap peluk Tao***

**Kris: *peluk Tao duluan* Don't touch my baby *tendang author ke galaxy***

**Tamat-**

**Gaje?garing?jelek?ga mutu?aneh?biarlah yang penting bisa menistakan Kris -_- *Digampar**

**Yang baca ripiuw ya :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Pedophile**

**Author: Lovara**

**Genre: Campur aduk**

**Rate: Aman (?) **

**Cast: Kris,Tao,Lay,Suho**

**Summary: Kris terpaksa menjadi guru pengganti di TK Exotic menggantikan sepupunya yang bekerja sebagai guru dan sekaligus pemilik Exotic. Kris yang sejak awal memang tidak terlalu menyukai anak kecil, tentu saja tidak menyukai pekerjaan ini, sampai ia bertemu dengan sosok manis yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.**

**...**

**YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT**

**...**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**NO BASH**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Ini murni dari pemikiran author sendiri,so kalo nemu FF yang hampir sama anggap aja kesamaan pemikiran antara author ^^**

**A/N: Mungkin ini akan dibuat kumpulan FF oneshoot 'Pedophile' jadi setiap chapter tidak saling berhubungan.**

**...**

**Happy Reading**

**...**

"Ayolah Kris, kau harus membantu ku" pinta seorang namja cantik pada Kris.

Kris menatap sepupunya itu dengan pandangan tajam, sudah 3 jam lebih sepupunya itu merengek.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau, aku tidak menyukai anak kecil" ucap Kris mutlak.

"Kau belum mencobanya, anak-anak di Exotic sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Kau pasti akan menyukai mereka" pinta nya lagi.

"Tidak"

"Hiks~ kau tega pada sepupu mu ini Kris? Kau tahu kalau Junmyeon sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan baru sekarang ia bisa meluangkan waktu bersama ku. Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaan sepasang kekasih yang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama?" isak namja itu.

Kris mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan sepupunya ini. Jika Kris tidak menuruti perintahnya ia akan menangis atau bahkan mengadukan hal ini pada umma nya. Dan pasti akan berakhir umma nya menyita kredit cardnya selama sebulan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu mu" ucap Kris akhirnya.

Namja itu menatap Kris dengan pandangan senang. "Kyaaaa~ terima kasih Kris"

"Lepaskan pelukan mu, Zhang Yixing" seru Kris sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan sepupunya.

"Kau memang sepupu terbaik, Kris" puji Yixing.

"Dan kau sepupu terburuk yang ku punya. Dan ingat hanya seminggu tidak lebih, kalian itu liburan atau sebenarnya pergi bulan madu huh?!"

"Mungkin saja nanti disana Junmyeon akan melamarku~" ujar Yixing dengan wajah merona.

"Ck, awas saja kalau si pendek itu tidak sampai menikahi mu, akan ku potong kaki nya menjadi 4" ancam Kris.

"Yah! Junmyeon pasti akan menikahi ku. Seharusnya kau yang menikah terlebih dahulu, kau sudah terlalu tua untuk tinggal sendiri seperti ini"

"Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing"

"Apa kau tidak ingin merasakan ada orang yang memperhatikan mu?lalu anak mu akan memanggil mu 'Daddy' saat kau baru pulang kerja, makan bersama dimeja makan sambil bercengkrama, apa kau tidak ingin merasakannya?"

Kris memandangi sepupunya yang sibuk membayangkan tentang masa depannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama di Tv, Xing" ujar Kris tajam.

"Dasar manusia berhati besi, lihat saja nanti saat kau menikah aku sudah menggendong anak bersama Junmyeon dan kau sudah tua renta saat menikah" gerutu Yixing.

"Kau menyumpahi ku menikah diusia tua huh?"seru Kris tidak terima.

"Kau memang sudah tua tuan Wu"

"Unicorn jadi-jadian"

"Naga pabbo"

"Nenek pikun"

"Kau..."

Belum sempat Yixing membalas perkataan Kris, ponsel dalam saku nya bergetar. Ia segera mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo Myeonnie~"

Kris bergidik mendengar suara Yixing yang kelewat lembut itu.

"Nde~ kita akan pergi besok"

"..."

"Jangan khawatir, sepupu ku yang bodoh itu mau menggantikan ku selama seminggu"

Kris mendeathglare Yixing.

"Arraseo~ nado saranghe Myeonnie~"

Lalu Yixing menutup teleponnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!Kau merasa iri dengan ku huh?!"

"Cih, sampai Junmyeon mu itu setinggi tiang listrik, itu tidak akan terjadi"

"Jangan lupa kau besok harus datang ke Exotic pukul 7 pagi"pesan Yixing.

"Dasar cerewet"

**...**

Jam weker yang berada dimeja nakas itu berdering sangat heboh, namun sepertinya gundukan dalam selimut putih itu sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara deringannya. 5 menit berlalu, gundukan itu masih tertidur lelap dan jam weker sudah berhenti berdering.

Brak...

Kris menyingkap selimutnya kasar, ia melihat jam weker disampingnya. Pukul 06.30 itu artinya ia hanya punya waktu setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap dan pergi ke Exotic.

"Sial aku terlambat" rutuknya lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Duagh...

"Argh, siapa yang meletakkan tempat sampah disini" teriak Kris dari dalam kamar mandi.

10 menit kemudian Kris sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, ia langsung menyambar kaos biru dan celana panjangnya dengan cepat. Ia sedikit berlari menuju dapurnya dan segera meminum susu dari kotaknya langsung.

Pukul 7 tepat Kris sampai di Exotic. Yixing sudah memberitahu jika disana ada seorang ahjuma yang akan membantu Kris mengurusi anak-anak itu. Kris masuk ke dalam kelas yang berada dipojok. Kelas yang semula ramai kini berubah menjadi hening berkat kehadiran Kris.

"Se-selamat pagi"ucap Kris pelan.

Hening. Tak satu pun dari anak-anak itu yang menjawab ucapan salam dari Kris.

"Sial, mereka mengacuhkan ku" gerutu Kris dalam hati.

"Ajuchi ciapa?" tanya seorang anak yang duduk dibangku depan Kris.

(Untuk sekolahnya bayangin aja kayak TK nya Sinchan, jadi hanya ada 2 kelas)

Kris merasa ada batu besar yang jatuh diatas kepalanya. Umurnya baru 23 tahun dan anak ini memanggilnya ahjushi.

"Ehem~ mulai hari ini hyung akan menggantikan Yixing hyung mengajar kalian selama seminggu"jelas Kris.

"Ajuchi, memangnya Yicing caem kemana?"tanya bocah berambut pirang dengan tubuh yang lumayan besar.

"Panggil aku hyung dan Yixing saem kalian sedang pergi berlibur dengan kekasihnya"jelas Kris merasa sedikit kesal.

"Nama hyung ciapa?"

"Oh ya perkenalkan nama hyung Wu Yi Fan, kalian bisa memanggil Kris hyung atau Yifan hyung"

"Klic hyung, hyung mirip cekali dengan boneka angly bild" celetuk anak yang duduk dipojok kelas.

Kris menyipitkan matanya dan melihat name tag didada anak itu.

"Yeah~ dan kau mirip boneka dakocan~ Kim Jongin"batin Kris kesal.

"Klic caem~ apa nanti jika cudah becal aku bica jadi pacalnya Klic caem?" tanya seorang bocah perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang dikuncir dua nampak malu-malu.

"Saat kau besar tentu saja aku sudah tua renta"ratap Kris.

"Nona manis, sebaiknya kau mencari pacar yang seumuran dengan mu"ujar Kris

Tok Tok...

Suara ketukan dipintu menginterupsi kegiatan perkenalan mereka. Kris melihat seorang wanita paruh baya dan sepertinya seorang anak kecil yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh wanita itu.

"Ah, benar ini kelas Yixing?"tanya wanita itu bingung.

"Be-benar, aku Kris sepupunya dan hari ini Yixing tidak mengajar"jelas Kris.

"Mianhe Kris saem, aku mengantarkan Tao. Dia sakit dan baru masuk hari ini" wanita itu memperkenalkan bocah yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

"Ayo Tao~ kau tidak ingin mengucapkan salam pada guru baru mu ini?"ujar wanita itu.

Dengan takut-takut bocah itu –Tao- mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Kris yang berdiri didepannya.

Saat mata mereka bertatapan, Kris merasa jantungnya sedang lari maraton. Mata panda yang terlihat lucu, kulit nya terlihat sangat halus, bibir mungilnya merah alami dan rambut hitamnya yang mungkin akan terasa sangat halus jika Kris menyentuhnya.

"Yixing brengsek, kenapa dia tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ada anak semanis ini disini" umpat Kris dalam hati.

Kris memasang wajah coolnya dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu.

"Annyeong Tao~ aku Kris yang akan menjadi guru mu untuk sementara"ucap Kris terdengar sangat lembut sekali.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Membuat Kris ingin membawanya pergi dan menyimpan Tao dikamarnya sendiri.

"Annyeong~ concaengmin~"

Bahkan suara Tao pun sangat lembut seperti permen kapas bagi Kris.

"Nah Tao sekarang sama Kris saem, umma akan menjemput Tao nanti"ujar wanita itu yang ternyata umma Tao.

Umma Tao menyerahkan Tao pada Kris. Lalu mereka hidup bahagia selamanya #Plak #SalahFokus

"Sekarang kita masuk kelas, semua teman-teman mu sudah menunggu"ucap Kris sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Tao.

"Oh God~ bahkan tangannya sehalus suaranya"batin Kris berfanboy ria.

"Tao!" teriak dua bocah dengan perbedaan warna kulit yang sangat kontras.

"Cehunnie~ Kai~"

Tao melepas gandengan tangannya dan berlari menghampiri dua bocah itu. Mereka bertiga berpelukan layaknya teletubies.

"Tao kemana?kenapa tidak macuk cekolah?"tanya Sehun bocah dengan kelebihan pigmen putih pada kulitnya.

"Tao cakit~ huh Tao minum obat pahit"jawab Tao dengan wajah murung.

"Tao jangan cedih~ kalena Tao cudah cembuh"ucap Kai yang kebalikan dari Sehun bocah ini justru kelebihan pigmen coklat pada kulitnya.

"Tao kangen Cehunnie cama Kai"

Lalu mereka ber 3 berpelukan lagi.

"Ehem..."

Suara Kris yang terdengar menggelegar itu, membuat ketiga bocah yang tengah berpelukan itu memandangnya heran.

"Ke-kembali lah ke tempat duduk kalian, kalian bisa melanjutkan acara berpelukan kalian nanti saat istirahat tiba"ujar Kris sedikit gugup karena Tao melihatnya dengan ekspresi menggemaskan.

**...**

Kris menatap satu-persatu muridnya yang kini sedang bermain dihalaman depan sekolah. Kebanyakan dari mereka bermain bersama teman-temannya. Kris melihat sosok yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama bertemu, Tao. Bocah itu sedang duduk dibawah pohon bersama Sehun dan Kai.

Entah kenapa Kris berpikiran kalau Sehun dan Kai tertalu dekat dengan Tao. Lihatlah mereka bertiga sekarang, Tao duduk diantara Sehun dan Kai sambil memangku buku cerita bergambar. Bibir mungilnya mengoceh sesuatu entah apa itu.

"Congcaenim~"

Lamunan Kris dikejutkan dengan suara anak perempuan. Kris mendapati 3 orang murid perempuannya berdiri disampingnya.

"Ada apa?"sahut Kris lembut pada Ji Eun, nama anak itu.

"I-ini caem~"Ji eun menyerahkan selembar kertas yang dilipat asal-asalan.

"Apa ini?"tanya Kris sambil menerima kertas itu.

"Jieun menulic curat cinta untuk congcaenim~"jawabnya malu-malu.

Haah?!Kris menerima surat cinta dari bocah berumur 3 tahun yang bahkan belum lancar mengucapkan huruf S.

"Terima kasih, nanti saem akan membacanya"ujar Kris sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Jieun dan kedua temannya pergi, Kris menatap kertas ditangannya. Ia penasaran apa yang Jieun tulis untuknya. Kris membolak-balik kertas yang ia pegang, sesekali ia mengerutkan keningnya. Kris sama sekali tidak bisa membaca apa isi surat itu karena isinya hanya coretan-coretan yang tidak beraturan.

"Apanya yang surat?ini lebih mirip coretan tidak jelas"ucap Kris kesal.

Memangnya ada bocah berumur 3 tahun yang sudah lancar menulis?sepertinya kau sudah gila Kris.

Ia lalu melipat 'surat' itu dan memasukannya kedalam kantung celananya.

Kris memperhatikan lagi –ehem- sang pujaan hati. Mata Kris melebar saat mendapati Tao tidak ada ditempatnya lagi. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Tao, dan gotcha! Kris mendapati Tao sedang bersama teman perempuannya. APA?! Mata Kris membesar lagi, melihat keduanya sedang berada didekat ayunan. Oh tidak, bisa Kris lihat kalau anak perempuan itu sedang berbicara dengan ekspresi malu-malu.

Dengan langkah panjang miliknya, Kris mendekati dua anak itu.

"Hey~ kalian sedang apa?"interupsi Kris membuat keduanya sedikit kaget.

"Caem~?"sahut keduanya.

"Kenapa tidak bermain dengan yang lain?"tanya Kris lagi.

"Huh, caem ganggu caja~"ujar anak perempuan itu sambil menghentakkan kaki mungilnya.

"Mengganggu?memangnya Tao dan err- Hyuna sedang apa?"

"Klic caem~ pacal itu apa?"tanya Tao polos.

Kris melongo.

"Tadi Hyuna bilang ingin jadi pacal Tao~"

"AANNDDDWWWEEEEEE!"

**...**

Kris mendorong kereta belanjaannya yang hampir penuh. Malam ini ia terpaksa pergi ke supermarket karena kulkasnya kosong. Kris melihat sebuah boneka panda yang terpajang disalah satu etalase dan entah kenapa ia langsung teringat pada Tao.

"Klic caem~"

Bahkan Kris bisa mendengar secara nyata suara lembut Tao.

"Klic caemmm~"

Lihat saja Kris bahkan merasakan bocah itu tengah merengut karena ia mengabaikan panggilannya.

"Klic caeemmm !"

Oh ternyata Kris tidak sedang melamun. Tao dan ibu nya berada disamping Kris.

"Sedang berbelanja sendirian?"ujar ibu Tao ramah.

"Ah, nde~"jawab Kris kikuk.

"Klic caem~"panggil Tao yang duduk diatas kereta belanjaan ibu nya.

"Ada apa Tao?"

Kris menahan hasratnya untuk benar-benar membawa kabur Tao karena bocah itu terlihat semakin terlihat menggemaskan dengan kaos putih dan celana pendek biru.

"Klic caem, mau main cama Tao?"

"Ha?!"

"Emh~ sebenarnya Tao sudah merengek ingin pulang, tapi sebentar lagi ada diskon yang cukup besar"ucap ibu Tao sedikit malu.

Kris mengerti maksudnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Tao dititipkan bersama ku sementara anda bisa berbelanja?"tawar Kris yang dalam hati tentu saja berharap ibu Tao mengijinkannya.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?Tao anak yang sedikit aktif"ujar ibu Tao merasa tidak enak.

"Tentu saja tidak"jawab Kris kelewat semangat.

Kris tersenyum sangat lebar selama perjalanan menuju tempat bermain anak. Semua barang belanjaannya sudah ia titipkan, ia tidak mau moment bersama Tao terganggu hanya karena plastik-plastik belanjaan itu.

"Klic caem~ kita mau main apa?" tanya Tao sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tao boleh memanggil ku gege jika tidak berada di sekolah~"

"Gege~?" panggil Tao dengan ekspresi menggemaskan.

Kris kembali berfanboy ria.

Mereka sampai ditempat bermain anak, setelah melepas sepatu nya dan juga milik Tao, Kris membawa Tao ke dalam. Tempat ini benar-benar penuh dengan anak kecil. Kedatangan Kris sepertinya menarik perhatian para orang tua disana. Mereka memperhatikan Kris dari atas sampai bawah, Kris sedikit merasa risih dengan tatapan mereka. Oleh karena itu Kris membawa Tao bermain di pojok ruangan.

"Klic caem~ Tao mau main itu" Tao menunjuk sepeda mini berwarna biru cerah.

"Ah~ Tao bagaimana main bola dengan gege saja?" tawar Kris.

"Tapi Tao ingin naik cepeda itu~" Bibir Tao mengerucut sempurna, menandakan jika ia sedang kesal saat ini.

"Sepertinya aku akan terkena serangan jantung" batin Kris yang tidak kuat melihat pemandangan indah didepannya.

"Ba-baiklah, akan gege ambilkan sepeda nya. Tao tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana" pesan Kris.

Tao mengangguk lucu sebagai jawaban.

Kris melewati sekumpulan ahjuma paruh baya yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Ia sedikit membungkuk sambil melemparkan senyuman.

"Omo~ dia tampan sekali"

"Apa anak yang bersama nya itu anak nya?"

"Sepertinya bukan~"

"Seandainya aku 20 tahun lebih muda, aku pasti mau sekali jadi pacarnya" ucap seorang ahjuma bertubuh tambun dengan makeup setebal kulit badak.

Kris yang tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan ahjuma itu hanya tersenyum kaku, sedangkan ahjuma itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kris. Merasa hidupnya terancam, Kris dengan cepat mengambilkan sepeda kecil untuk Tao dan segera berlalu dari kumpulan ahjuma-ahjuma itu.

"Huft~ hampir saja keperjakaan ku terancam" ucap Kris sambil mengusap peluhnya.

"Gege~ bantu Tao dolong cepeda nya~" Tao merengut karena ia kesusahan mengayuh sepeda kecilnya.

Kris mendorong sepeda Tao dari belakang, sekaligus menyeimbangkan sepeda itu agar Tao tidak terjatuh. Ia memperhatikan bokong Tao yang bergerak seirama dengan kayuhan kakinya. Lupakan bokong berisi para yeoja yang sering Kris lihat dimajalah *uhuk* dewasa miliknya.

"Oh God~ tolong hentikan waktu nya agar aku dapat menikmati pemandangan indah ini lebih lama" doa Kris dalam hati. Amin.

Ckitt...

Tao mengerem sepeda nya, Kris yang sibuk dengan lamunannya pun menubruk bokong kenyal Tao karena posisinya yang menunduk.

"Tuhan~ ambil nyawa ku sekarang" seru Kris bahagia.

Tidak mau dicap mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Kris segera memasang wajah cool nya lagi. Namun jika diperhatikan wajahnya semakin mirip ahjushi genit yang senang menggoda gadis berseragam sekolah.

"Tao?ada apa?" tanya Kris lembut dan jangan lupakan efek bunga-bunga disekitar Kris.

"Gege~ Tao lapal~ Tao ingin makan~"

"Tao ingin makan apa hmm?! Nanti gege belikan semua untuk Tao~"

"Benalkah?gege mau belikan cemua untuk Tao~?" tanya Tao antusias.

Untung saja didekat tempat bermain itu, ada sebuah kedai yang tidak terlalu ramai. Kris memperhatikan menu yang tertera disana.

"Gege~ Tao mau ini" tunjuk Tao pada gambar dibuku menu.

"Spagheti?Tao mau spagheti?"

"Cepageti~ Tao mau cepageti" ucap Tao dengan nada menggemaskan.

Kurasa tidak perlu dijelaskan apa yang ada dipikiran Kris saat ini, tentunya tidak jauh dari kata "Oh Tuhan~ aku ingin membawa nya pulang"

Tak perlu menunggu berapa lama, pesanan mereka datang. Di depan Tao sudah terhidang spagheti dan satu gelas susu hangat, sedangkan Kris ia hanya memesan secangkir cappucino hangat.

"Huwaaa~ machita~" puji Tao saat menyuapkan spagheti itu ke mulutnya.

Kris tersenyum melihat Tao yang makan sendiri menggunakan garpu, saus spagheti mengotori sudut bibirnya. Tak jarang Tao mengambil spagheti dengan tangan kosong karena ia kesusahan menggunakan garpu. Tao menjilati jarinya yang terkena saus spagheti.

"Aku ingin jadi jari nya~" ratap Kris sambil memperhatikan bocah itu makan.

"Umma~ hyung itu terlihat seperti ingin memakan anak yang ada didepannya" celetuk seorang bocah yang duduk di dekat Kris dan Tao.

"Hust~ jangan berkata seperti itu" sahut umma nya.

Kris segera meminum cappucino hangat nya dengan cepat dan berharap Tao juga menyelesaikan makannya supaya mereka bisa keluar dari kedai ini.

"Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih" ucap Kris sopan karena umma Tao bersedia mengantarkan Kris pulang.

"Jangan terlalu sungkan, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena Kris saem sudah bersedia menjaga Tao" sahut umma Tao sambil tersenyum.

Selesai makan, Kris dan Tao kembali ke tempat bermain dan rupanya umma Tao sudah menunggu disana. Merasa berhutang budi, umma Tao menawarkan Kris agar pulang bersama nya. Mungkin karena kelelahan Tao sudah tertidur pulas di baby chair miliknya sambil memeluk boneka panda.

**...**

Sekarang Kris mempunyai kebiasaan baru, setiap sore ia akan pergi ke taman bukan untuk berolahraga tapi untuk bertemu dengan Tao. Ia pernah tak sengaja bertemu dengan Tao yang sedang bermain ditaman bersama umma nya. Dari situ ia mengetahui kalau setiap sore Tao akan datang ke taman itu untuk bermain.

Agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan hari ini Kris memakai celana training dan hoodie abu-abu. Ia mengendarai sepeda nya menuju taman, sepanjang perjalanan Kris tersenyum lebar membayangkan ia akan bertemu dengan Tao tanpa pengganggu (Read: Sehun dan Kai).

"Umma~ hyung itu tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila"

Kris langsung memasang wajah dinginnya kembali. Sesampainya ditaman, Kris segera mencari Tao yang biasa nya berada tak jauh dari tempat bermain untuk anak-anak.

"Yo ! Kris !" panggil seorang namja tinggi dengan senyuman yang terlampau lebar.

"Chanyeol?" ucap Kris melihat sahabatnya itu berada ditaman.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kris.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada mu, sedang apa kau disini? Setiap ku ajak ke taman kau selalu menolak" sahut Chanyeol.

Kris tersenyum canggung.

"Chan hyung~"

Suara merdu semerdu suara nyanyian malaikat terdengar ditelinga Kris.

"Ada apa Tao? Apa kau ingin makan cemilan mua?" tanya Chanyeol

"Tunggu ! kenapa kau bisa mengenal Tao?!" seru Kris terkejut.

"Klic gege~" panggil Tao setelah mengetahui Kris ada disana.

"Hay Panda~" sahut Kris sangat lembut.

Chanyeol bergidik.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku dobi, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Tao?" selidik Kris.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya Kris, aku tinggal serumah dengan Tao" jawab Chanyeol malas.

"APA?!"

"Yah ! jangan berteriak seperti itu" seru Chanyeol karena terkejut dengan suara teriakan Kris.

Kris memegang kedua pundak Chanyeol dan menatapnya tajam.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian tinggal satu rumah? Apa kalian juga menghabiskan waktu bersama? Makan dimeja yang sama, mandi bersama dan tidur bersama?"

Chanyeol mengiyakan semua pertanyaan Kris. Kris menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Sekarang ia sudah mirip orang gila dengan rambut berantakan.

"Jelaskan seperti apa hubungan kalian pada ku" ucap Kris lemah.

"Hubungan? Aku dan Tao? Tentu saja kami sepupu. Memangnya kau pikir kami berdua apa?" jawab Chanyeol.

O_O?

Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang menatap Kris. Ia bingung dengan kelakuan absurd sahabatnya ini. Sesaat Kris berteriak seperti orang gila dan sekarang ia hanya diam dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Kris? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak Kris. Ia sempat berpikir kalau Kris tengah kerasukan setan, namun Chanyeol segera menepis pemikiran itu.

"Setan mana yang berani merasuki raja iblis, huh?!" batin Chanyeol.

"Kenapa-"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Kris?"

"Kenapa-"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa makhluk idiot dan mesum seperti mu bisa mempunyai sepupu semanis dan seimut dia! " seru Kris kalap sambil menunjuk Tao yang sedari tadi melihat Kris dan Chanyeol berdebat.

Bugh...

Sandal Chanyeol mendarat dengan manis dikepala Kris.

Chanyeol dan Kris duduk dibangku taman sambil mengawasi Tao yang bermain pasir tak jauh dari mereka.

"Jadi kau menggantikan Yixing mengajar di Exotic?"

Kris mengangguk, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Tao. Ia akan segera mengirimkan sinyal membunuh jika ada anak lain yang mendekati Tao.

Plak...

Chanyeol memukul Kris dengan tangan besarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Park? Kau ingin membuat ku idiot seperti mu huh?!" omel Kris.

"Kau bahkan sudah terlihat idiot, Kris. Dan berhentilah menatap Tao seolah-olah Tao itu mangsa mu" seru Chanyeol merasa keselamatan sepupunya terancam jika berada didekat Kris.

"Brengsek. Wajah tampan seperti ini kau bilang idiot" rutuk Kris kesal.

"Chan hyung~ Tao ingin makan es klim~" tunjuk Tao pada penjual es krim yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Tao ingin es krim? Akan gege belikan yang banyak untuk Tao" sambar Kris.

"Jinca~? Gege akan belikan yang banyak untuk Tao?" ucap Tao semangat.

Kris tersenyum, membuat Chanyeol terpana. Bukan karena senyuman menawan Kris, tapi karena Kris semakin terlihat sangat idiot dengan senyum lebar seperti itu.

"Tao~ kau sudah memakan es krim tadi sebelum kesini bukan? Hyung tidak mau kau sakit karena terlalu banyak makan es krim" peringat Chanyeol.

Tao langsung memasang wajah cemberut. Bibirnya maju serta pipi gembilnya semakin terlihat bulat karena ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi Tao ingin es klim~" rajuk Tao sambil menghentakan kaki nya.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Tao dengan lembut.

"Besok hyung janji akan belikan Tao es krim, tapi untuk hari ini tidak ada es krim" bujuk Chanyeol.

"Benalkah~? Hyung tidak bohong kan~?"

"Tentu saja tidak, hyung janji akan membelikan Tao es krim besok"

"Yaksok?"

Tao menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Chanyeol. Kris? Jangan ditanya lagi, sejak Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya ia mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk segera menculik Tao.

**...**

"Kau?! Kenapa kau kemari?" tunjuk Kris pada Chanyeol yang sudah berada di Exotic sepagi ini.

"Tentu saja mengantar Tao, memangnya untuk apa lagi? Melihat wajah idiot mu itu?" sahut Chanyeol.

Kris hampir saja memukul Chanyeol jika ia tidak mendengar sebuah suara merdu (menurut Kris).

"Celamat pagi Klic caem~" sapa Tao dengan senyuman lebar.

Aura hitam Kris kini berubah menjadi aura yang lebih lembut dengan efek bunga-bunga dan pelangi disekitarnya.

"Selamat pagi Tao~ apa tidur mu nyenyak semalam?" tanya Kris sangat ramah.

Tao mengangguk.

"Cemalam Chanchan hyung tidul cambil memeluk Tao~"

Kris melirik tajam Chanyeol yang berdiri disebelahnya. Chanyeol merinding karena aura Kris tiba-tiba menjadi gelap kembali.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol gugup.

"Tao-ie~"

Kris menatap sebal dua bocah yang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Cih, datang lagi dua pengganggu" rutuk Kris.

"Nah Tao jangan nakal, hyung akan menjemput mu nanti" ucap Chanyeol.

"Tao tidak pelnah nakal~"

"Tunggu kuliah sedang libur, lalu kenapa kau rapi sekali?" tanya Kris curiga dengan penampilan Chanyeol yang terlalu rapi untuk hanya sekedar mengantar Tao.

"Hehehe... Kau memang sahabat yang baik Kris, kau selalu memperhatikan penampilan ku rupanya"

Kris ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"Hari ini aku ada kencan dengan seseorang"

"APA?!"

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu Kris?!" seru Chanyeol kesal.

"Kau berkencan? Ku kira kau tidak memiliki kekasih seperti ku?" ujar Kris mengabaikan protesan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memasang wajah datar.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi perjaka tua seperti mu Kris, aku sedang berkencan dengan Baekhyun"

Kris sepertinya tidak asing nama yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Baekhyun? Sepertinya tidak asing"

"Tentu saja, dia tetangga sebelah apartement mu" sahut Chanyeol datar.

"AP-mhhhh"

Sebelum Kris kembali berteriak, Chanyeol langsung membungkam mulut nya dengan telapak tangannya. Setelah memastikan Kris tidak akan berteriak, Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya.

"Jangan banyak tanya, aku harus pergi sekarang. Baekkie akan marah jika aku terlambat menjemputnya dan tolong jaga Tao" ucap Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris.

Kris menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan hati dongkol.

"Nah Tao~ ayo masuk kelas bersama ge-"

Ucapan Kris terhenti karena Tao sudah tidak ada didekatnya lagi. Ia melihat Tao yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan bersama Sehun dan Kai, meninggalkan Kris sendirian disana.

"-ge"

**...**

"Hari gege akan membelikan semua yang Tao mau~" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Whoaaa~ apa pun yang Tao mau?" ulang Tao dengan ekspresi menggemaskan.

Kris mencubiti pipi gembil Tao dengan gemas.

"KENAPA KAU ADA DI MOBIL KU, KRIS?!" teriak Chanyeol yang berada dibalik kemudi.

"Chan~ fokuskan perhatian mu pada jalanan didepan. Kau mau kita bertiga mati hmm?" ujar Kris bijak.

"Oh ya, maafkan aku" ucap Chanyeol.

"TAPI BISAKAH KAU JELASKAN KENAPA KAU BERADA DIMOBIL KU?" teriak Chanyeol yang sepertinya baru tersadar dengan tujuan awalnya.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Tao~" jawab Kris tanpa rasa bersalah.

Chanyeol menjemput Tao setelah ia selesai mengantar Baekhyun. Dan Kris dengan seenak jidatnya ikut masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol. Ia bahkan dengan tenang duduk dikursi penumpang bersama Tao yang duduk dibaby chair miliknya. Chanyeol sudah seperti sopir bagi Kris dan Tao.

"Tao mau es klim~" seru Tao semangat karena hari ini hyung nya sudah berjanji akan membelikan es krim ditambah Kris mengatakan akan membelikannya semua yang ia inginkan.

Mobil Chanyeol memasuki parkiran basement sebuah supermarket. Kris segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman milik Tao dan menggendong bocah montok itu.

"Kajja kita pergi~" seru Kris meninggalkan Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Kris dan Chanyeol menjadi perhatian beberapa pengunjung karena tinggi badan mereka dan wajah tampan yang mereka miliki, dan tak lupa Tao yang sibuk berceloteh riang.

"Lihat dua namja tampan itu, apa mereka sepasang kekasih?"

"Anak kecil yang digendong juga lucu sekali~"

"Mungkinkah itu anak mereka berdua?"

"Kira-kira siapa yang menjadi seme dan uke diantara mereka berdua~?"

Kris dan Chanyeol bergidik mendengar percakapan dua yeoja yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Jauh jauh dari ku, aku tidak mau dianggap pasangan mu" usir Chanyeol.

"Cih~ memangnya aku sudi? Lebih baik aku digosipkan bersama Tao" balas Kris tak kalah ketus.

"Gege~ Tao mau boneka itu" tunjuk Tao pada sebuah boneka panda yang berukuran sangat besar.

"Kajja kita kesana"

Kris membawa Tao memasuki toko boneka yang Tao maksud, Chanyeol mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan jarak yang cukup aman. Ia tidak mau digosipkan menjadi pasangan Kris, ia lebih baik menjadi uke Baekhyun ketimbang digosipkan menjadi pasangan tiang idiot itu.

Setelah membelikan Tao beberapa boneka dan mainan, Kris membawa Tao ke tempat makan. Sedari tadi mengitari pusat perbelanjaan itu membuat perut Kris meraung-raung minta diisi.

"Tao ingin apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membolak-balik buku menu.

"Es klim~"

"Es krim nya setelah makan, arra? Bagaimana kalau nasi goreng?" usul Chanyeol.

"Naci goyeng~?"

"Iya nasi goreng, yang selalu hyung makan saat sarapan"

"Tao mau naci goyeng~ naci goyeng~" seru Tao semangat.

Pesanan mereka akhirnya datang. Tao nasi goreng dan Kris serta Chanyeol memesan seporsi jjangmyeon.

"Celamat makan~" Tao menyendok sendiri nasi goreng miliknya.

Sesuai janji Chanyeol, Tao mendapatkan es krim nya setelah ia menghabiskan makan siangnya. Tao sibuk menghabiskan es krim didepannya dengan lahap.

**...**

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris ketus saat melihat Chanyeol yang datang menjemput Tao dengan wajah mencurigakan.

"Kris? Kau sahabat ku bukan?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Kita sudah bersahabat sejak Sd bukan?"

Kris mengangguk lagi.

"Lalu kalau kau sedang kesulitan, aku pasti orang pertama yang membantu mu bukan?"

Kris lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu-"

"Cepat katakan apa mau mu, Park! " seru Kris emosi.

"Hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Baekhyun dan umma Tao sedang keluar kota"

"Jadi...?"

"Jadi, mau kah kau menjaga Tao? Aku berjanji akan menjemputnya setelah-"

"Oke" jawab Kris bahkan sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Eh?"

"Kau boleh menitipkan Tao ditempat ku"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak salah dengar? Kau tidak demam kan, Kris?"

Kris menahan amarahnya.

"Sudahlah cepat pergi, si cerewet itu tidak suka kalau kau terlambat" Kris mendorong Chanyeol agar segera pergi.

"Terima kasih Kris~ akan ku bawakan oleh-oleh nanti~" seru Chanyeol sambil melemparkan flying kiss.

Kris menatap jijik mobil Chanyeol yang mulai menghilang dibelokan.

"Nah~ sekarang saatnya memanfaatkan waktu berharga ini"

Kris bersenandung kecil sambil melangkah kan kaki nya kedalam kelas, dan seketika cuaca menjadi mendung.

"Brengsek kenapa tiba-tiba cuaca menjadi gelap?" rutuk Kris.

Didalam kelas hanya ada Tao yang sedang duduk.

"Klic caem~kemana Chan hyung? Tao ingin pulang~" rengek Tao.

Kris berjongkok dan mengusap rambut Tao yang selalu terasa halus.

"Hari ini Tao akan main ke tempat Kris ge, nanti Chanyeol hyung akan menjemput Tao di tempat Kris ge"

"Ke tempat Klic ge~"

Tao memiringkan kepalanya sambil berkedip. Semoga Kris kuat dengan godaan didepannya ini. Amin.

**...**

Kris membuka pintu apartementnya dengan hati-hati. Selama perjalanan menuju apartemennya Tao tertidur, sepertinya bermain seharian bersama Sehun dan Kai membuatnya kelelahan. Kris menidurkan Tao diranjang miliknya, ia bersyukur sempat mengganti seprei tadi pagi. Ia meletakkan dua buah bantal disisi kanan dan kiri Tao, menjaga agar bocah itu tidak terjatuh nantinya.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya, yang pertama dilihatnya hanya langit-langit kamar yang putih. Tidak ada wallpaper panda seperti yang ia biasa lihat saat pertama kali bangun tidur. Disamping kanan dan kirinya pun hanya ada bantal, bukan boneka panda ukuran besar.

"Hiks...Umma...Hiks..." tangis Tao pecah karena merasa asing dengan kamar ini.

Brak...

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk dipinggangnya, ia segera menyambar handuk saat mendengar suara isakan Tao.

"Tao ada apa?" tanya Kris panik.

"Hiks... Tao mau panda...panda Tao mana..." jawab Tao sambil terisak.

Kris bingung, ia tidak memiliki boneka panda dikamarnya. Hanya ada boneka alpaca putih kesayangannya. Rupanya Kris tidak kehilangan akal, ia segera memakaikan kacamata hitam pada boneka alpaca miliknya.

"Lihat ini panda~" bujuk Kris agar Tao diam.

Tao mengamati boneka yang ada ditangan Kris.

"Panda~" senyum Tao terkembang lebar, ia segera memeluk alpaca milik Kris.

Kris bernapas lega, setidaknya ia berhasil membuat Tao berhenti menangis. Kris sudah memakai pakaiannya, ia menggendong Tao beserta alpaca miliknya yang sekarang menjadi panda.

"Klic ge tulun~" Tao meminta turun dari gendongan Kris.

Bocah montok itu menyeret boneka Kris sambil berkeliling apartement Kris yang masih asing untuknya.

"Klic ge, kenapa noona ini tidak pakai baju?" tanya Tao saat menemukan sebuah majalah dengan cover depan yeoja yang hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam saja.

Kris segera mengambil majalah itu dan menyembunyikannya dari Tao.

"I-Itu- itu karena... kepanasan, ah iya noona itu kepanasan" jawab Kris gugup.

"Uh~ aneh cekali, cekalang cudah hampil mucim hujan~ kenapa noona itu kepanacan?" ujar Tao bingung.

"Hahaha... Gege juga tidak tahu" tawa Kris hambar.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak sempat membereskan majalah dewasa sehingga Tao melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat.

Tangan kecil Tao kini memegang remot Tv. Ia ingat saat dirumah, benda kecil ini akan menyalakan Tv dan ia bisa menonton kartun kesukaannya, Pororo.

Piip...

Tao berhasil menyalakan televisi didepannya, bukan kartun pororo yang ia dapat namun sebuah adegan drama dimana yeoja nya sedang mencium namja.

"Huwaaa" Kris berteriak lalu mematikan televisinya.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya melihat adegan tadi.

"Klic ge, kenapa noona itu memakan bibil hyung didepannya? Apa noona itu kelapalan, eoh?" tanya Tao polos.

Kris ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan semua itu pada Tao?

"Ka-karena noona itu lapar, maka nya ia memakan bibir hyung itu" jawab Kris asal.

"Tao ingin nonton pololo~" rengek Tao teringat ia ingin menonton pororo.

"Pololo?" ucap Kris tidak mengerti.

"Pololo~"

"Ah~"

Kris akhirnya mengerti maksud Tao. Ia segera mencari channel televisi yang menayangkan kartun anak-anak itu. Tao duduk diam sambil menonton kartun pororo kesukaannya, sedangkan Kris hanya duduk disebelah Tao.

"Klic ge~ Tao lapal~" Tao menarik ujung kaos Kris.

"Tao lapar? Tao ingin makan apa? Nanti gege buatkan"

Tao berpikir makanan yang ia inginkan.

"Tao ingin bibil klic ge~" jawab Tao sambil tersenyum.

Hening. Kris membuka mulutnya lebar. Sepertinya jiwa Kris sedang tidak pada tempatnya. Melihat Kris hanya terdiam, Tao mulai kesal. Ia merangkak dan berdiri diatas kedua paha Kris. Ia memegang bahu Kris untuk menjaga keseimbangannya.

Chu~

Tanpa aba-aba Tao menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kris. Kris masih tidak percaya, Tao mencium nya tepat dibibir.

"Tao macih lapal~" ucapnya.

Ia lalu mencium kembali bibir Kris bahkan sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Kris.

Brak...

"Kris~ aku pulang~"

"Tao~ hyung datang menjemputmu~"

Chanyeol dan Yixing datang diwaktu yang salah.

"KRIS ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MURID/SEPUPU KU !"

"Tu-tunggu aku bisa jelaskan ini !" mohon Kris pada Yixing dan Chanyeol yang sudah membawa benda tajam ditangan mereka.

**END**

Halo~ Yixing disini~

Dapet tugas dari authornya buat ngepost surat wasiat terakhir dia ^^.

Oh, ada yang nanya kemana authornya? Tadi sih Yixing liat authornya pergi sama Kris ke laut. Kencan? Nggak mungkin, Kris masih doyan bokong semog nya baby panda. Kalo gak salah sih tadi Kris bilang mau pake authornya buat umpan mancing hiu, yah semoga saja authornya bisa selamat ^^

Oke ini surat dari authornya.

"**Gak akan banyak omong, karna nyawa sedang diujung tanduk. Jadi, yang udah baca FF nista bin absurd ini tolong review :3 typo dan kesalahan lain memang sudah biasa :3 nggak lucu alias garing juga udah biasa, karna saya bukan pelawak :3"**

Nah itu surat dari authornya, seperti kata author jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak setelah baca FF ini ^^ /wink/

*Diseret Suho ke kamar*


	3. Chapter 3

**Pedophile**

**Author: Lovara**

**Genre: Campur aduk**

**Rate: Aman (?)**

**Main Pair: Kris (27 Tahun) Tao (17 Tahun)**

**Cast: Exo member**

**Summary: Kris membenci tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Seorang bocah yang menurut Kris sangat berisik. Tapi siapa sangka rasa benci itu perlahan berubah. Kris yang mengaku masih menyukai yeoja sexy, kini menyukai namja berisik yang selalu berdebat dengannya.**

**...**

**YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT**

**...**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**NO BASH**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Ini murni dari pemikiran author sendiri,so kalo nemu FF yang hampir sama anggap aja kesamaan pemikiran antara author ^^**

**...**

**Happy Reading**

**...**

"Ahjushi~ ! "

Suara berisik itu lagi. Suara yang sebulan ini selalu membangunkan Kris dari mimpinya bersama yeoja cantik dan sexy. Kris membuka jendela kamarnya dengan kasar. Seperti biasa ia melihat seorang namja yang memakai seragam sekolah tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Yah ! bocah bisakah kau tidak mengganggu tidur ku" teriak Kris.

"Ini sudah siang ahjushi, kalau kau tidak bangun rejeki mu akan dipatok ayam" sahut namja itu yang sama sekali tidak takut dengan suara teriakan Kris.

"Akan kupastikan ayam itu menjadi lauk makan siang ku dan berhenti memanggil ku ahjushi, anak panda" geram Kris.

"Tao~ cepat turun kau tidak ingin terlambat sekolah kan?"

Sebuah teriakan menghentikan percakapan 'akrab' mereka.

"Aku datang Lu ge~"

Namja yang dipanggil Tao itu langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah, ahjushi sebaiknya kau bersihkan wajah mu itu dari sisa air liur" ucap Tao sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya.

Kris terdiam. Ia lalu menoleh kearah cermin besar yang ada dikamarnya.

"Sial, wajah tampan ku" gerutu nya bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Kehidupan Kris sebulan sebelum ini sangatlah damai. Sebelum akhirnya rumah kosong disebelah rumahnya berpenghuni. Mereka berdua merupakan pindahan dari China, itu yang Kris tahu dari obrolan beberapa ahjuma-ahjuma. Yang tertua bernama Xi Luhan, saat pertama bertemu Kris menyangka Luhan sebagai seorang yeoja. Luhan tinggal bersama Tao, namja yang setiap hari mengganggu tidur Kris dengan suara teriakannya. Kris akhir-akhir yang selalu pulang malam dari tempat kerjanya membutuhkan waktu tidur yang lebih lama, Tapi Tao selalu sukses membuat Kris terbangun pukul setengah tujuh pagi sedangkan ia baru tidur pukul 2 dini hari. Poor Kris.

Setelah memastikan bekas air liur yang Tao maksud sudah bersih, kaki panjang Kris melangkah menuju lantai 1 rumahnya. Rumah Tao dan Kris sama-sama berlantai 2 dan entah sial atau untung, jendela kamar mereka saling berhadapan. Bahkan balkon kamar mereka hanya berjarak satu meter.

Kris membuka kulkas miliknya, berharap menemukan bahan untuk membuat sarapan. Dewi fortuna sepertinya benar-benar tidak bersahabat dengan Kris, ia hanya menemukan selada dalam kulkasnya.

"Memangnya aku hamster? Harus memakan daun hijau ini" gerutu Kris.

_Ting...Tong..._

Baru saja Kris akan menuangkan susu, bel rumahnya berbunyi sangat nyaring.

_Ting...Tong..._

Kris menyumpahi siapa pun yang membunyikan bel rumahnya dengan brutal.

_Ting...Tong... Ting...Tong..._

"Yah !" seru Kris pada pelaku pembrutalan bel rumahnya.

Tao tersenyum melihat Kris akhirnya membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris sinis.

"Untuk mu" jawab Tao sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Kris.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kris penasaran dengan isi bungkusan yang Tao bawa.

"Sisa makan malam kami"

Kris membelalakan matanya.

"Hahaha... kau lucu sekali ahjushi" Tao tertawa sampai memegangi perutnya.

"Luhan ge memasak terlalu banyak dan itu untuk mu, tenang saja itu bukan makanan sisa semalam" ucap Tao setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya.

Mungkin kali ini dewi fortuna sedang mencoba bersahabat dengan Kris. Saat ia tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk sarapan, tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang baik hati memberinya makanan.

"Katakan pada Luhan, aku sangat berterima kasih" ucap Kris.

"Akan kusampaikan padanya. Oya kau harus mengembalikan kotak makan itu setelah kau memakan isinya, itu kotak makan kesayangan ku jangan sampai kau membuatnya kotor, ahjushi" pesan Tao.

Jika tidak ingat akan isi dari kotak bekal yang merupakan penyambung nyawa Kris hari ini, mungkin Kris sudah membanting dan membuangnya.

"Cerewet..."

Brak...

Kris menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"Dasar ahjushi jelek ! ku doakan kau tersedak saat makan !" teriak Tao dari balik pintu.

"Masa bodoh dengan panda jejadian itu, yang penting pagi ini aku bisa sarapan" ujar Kris sumringah.

Ia membuka tutup bekalnya dan menatap kagum isi bekal itu. Sangat sempurna, lauk pauknya seakan memanggil Kris untuk segera menyantap mereka.

"Selamat makan~" ucap Kris riang.

_Drrrttt...Drrrttt..._

Ponsel yang berada tak jauh dari Kris bergetar. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya. Sebuah pesan masuk dari sahabat seperjuangannya, Chanyeol.

Kris membaca pesan dari Chanyeol sambil sibuk mengunyah sarapannya dengan brutal.

Brush...

"Uhuk...Uhuk..." Kris tersedak membuat sebagian makanan dalam mulutnya keluar. Menjijikan.

"Sial, ucapan anak panda itu jadi kenyataan" ucap Kris setelah meminum segelas air.

**...**

"Ayoo~ bagaimana hari mu Kris?" sapa seorang namja bertampang idiot dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Kris menatap sebal namja yang dengan seenaknya duduk diatas sofa merah diruangannya.

"Katakan pada ku apa maksud pesan yang kau kirim tadi pagi?" tanya Kris mengintrogasi.

"Apa lagi yang harus ku katakan? Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa nanti malam aku akan mengadakan pesta sekaligus merayakan pertunangan ku dengan Baekhyun" jawabnya santai.

Seandainya mata Kris mampu mengeluarkan sinar laser, mungkin namja ini sudah terbelah menjadi potongan kecil.

"Jelaskan sejujurnya pada ku Park Chanyeol, SEJAK KAPAN KAU MEMILIKI KEKASIH...! " suara Kris terdengar menggelegar.

Namja itu –Chanyeol- menutup kedua telinganya untuk menghindari ketulian dini.

"Seharusnya kau juga sudah memiliki kekasih seperti ku, bro. Apa kau tidak malu dengan umur mu yang semakin tua itu, tapi masih single" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kris bijak.

"Brengsek..." umpat Kris.

"Nanti malam datanglah ke pesta ku, siapa tahu kau menemukan belahan jiwa mu disana" ucap Chanyeol.

"Siapa saja yang kau undang?" tanya Kris.

"Hanya beberapa teman sekolah kita. Oya mungkin Suho juga akan datang bersama tunangannya"

"Mwo?! Si pendek itu mempunyai tunangan?" seru Kris terkejut.

Plak...

Chanyeol memukul kepala Kris dengan tumpukan kertas yang sangat tebal karena kembali berteriak.

"Lihat lah bahkan Suho sudah bertunangan, sedangkan kau? Kekasih saja tidak ada" sindir Chanyeol tajam.

"Tidak ada yang cocok dengan selera ku" jawab Kris malas.

"Jangan terlalu tinggi mematok selera bung. Kau bisa jadi perjaka tua nantinya, itu pun kalau kau sekarang masih perjaka"

Bugh...

Kali ini giliran Kris yang memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Brengsek kau Kris..." umpat Chanyeol sambil mengelus bekas pukulan Kris.

"Sama-sama,Chan..."

"Oya ngomong-ngomong kau bilang tetangga sebelah rumah mu seperti yeoja, kenapa kau tidak mendekatinya saja?"

"Dia terlalu pendek untuk jadi kekasih ku, bagaimana bisa kami berciuman nanti jika pasangan ku sangat pendek?"

Chanyeol menatap Kris.

"Bro, kau tidak menyukai ku kan?"

Pletak...

Kali ini sebuah pengganjal kertas mendarat dengan mulus dikening Chanyeol.

"Membayangkannya saja membuat ku ingin muntah" sahut Kris.

"Bagaimana dengan adik sepupu nya? Bukankah tetangga sebelah rumah mu itu memiliki adik?"

"Haa? Dengan panda jejadian itu? Sampai Suho jatuh miskin pun itu tidak akan terjadi"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kalian?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Dia selalu mengganggu waktu tidur ku, lagi pula dia terlalu berisik, terlalu cerewet, terlalu kekanakan, terlalu menyebalkan, terlalu ingin membuat ku mengirimnya ke kebun binatang" jawab Kris panjang lebar.

"Waow~ Sepertinya kalian memiliki banyak kenangan indah"

"Kenangan indah kepala mu, setiap pagi anak panda itu selalu sukses membangunkan tidur ku"

"Bukankah itu bagus? Jika ia jadi istri mu, ia akan membangunkan mu dipagi hari. Kegiatan yang sangat mustahil kau lakukan" ucap Chanyeol.

Ucapan Chanyeol memang benar, tapi hanya untuk bagian akhirnya. Sebulan ini sejak kedatangan Luhan dan Tao, Kris lebih sering bangun pagi dan menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari pagi.

**...**

Kris berniat memberi hadiah untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun –tunangan Chanyeol- Sepulang kerja Kris segera meluncur menuju departement store untuk memilih hadiah yang cocok untuk mereka berdua. Untung saja hari ini Kris tidak lembur seperti hari kemarin. Kris segera memasuki kawasan perbelanjaan yang sangat besar itu sendiri. Beberapa pengunjung disana terpana dengan sosok Kris yang menurut mereka sangat tampan dengan setelan jas formal.

"Seharusnya aku mengganti pakaian ku terlebih dulu" batin Kris menyadari penampilannya kini sangat mencolok.

"Pe-permisi tuan, apa anda berniat menjadi model untuk majalah kami?' tanya seorang yeoja tiba-tiba mendekati Kris.

"Mwo? Model?"

"Nde. Model majalah dewasa milik kami, anda sangat cocok untuk jadi model majalah itu. Dan pasti akan laku keras dengan wajah tampan seperti anda"

Kris mengumpat dalam hati.

"Ma-maaf tapi aku tidak berminat menjadi model" tolak Kris halus.

"Tapi anda belum mencobanya tuan..."

"Tidak terima kasih..."

"Anda jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini tuan, banyak namja diluar sana yang mengantri untuk jadi model majalah kami" desak yeoja itu.

Kris tiba-tiba menjadi risih dengan yeoja yang terus saja mendesaknya.

"Siapa pun yang berhasil membuat yeoja menyebalkan ini pergi, aku bersumpah akan memberikan apa yang ia inginkan" doa Kris dalam hati. Mari kita amini. Amin.

"Appa~ apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Aku dan umma sudah menunggu mu disana" sekarang giliran seorang namja yang bergelayut manja pada lengan Kris.

Kris terkejut melihat siapa yang tengah bergelayut pada lengannya.

"Tao...?!"

"Appa, apa yang sedang appa lakukan dengan ahjuma ini? Appa tidak berniat selingkuh dari umma kan? Appa tidak ingat dengan yeoja yang berusaha mendekati appa dan berakhir umma membabat habis rambut mereka?"

Acting Tao sangat sempurna. Bahkan Kris hanya terdiam sambil membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Beberapa pengunjung memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

"Ma-maaf tuan..." ucap yeoja itu ketakutan kemudian meninggalkan Kris dan Tao.

"Bagaimana acting ku? Sangat bagus bukan?" ucap Tao bangga.

"..."

Kris masih diam.

"Ahjushi? Apa kau terlalu mengagumi acting ku?" Tao melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kris.

Bugh...

"Argh..." rintih Kris karena Tao menendang kakinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah..?" seru Kris emosi.

"Setidaknya berterima kasihlah pada ku karena menyelamatkan mu dari ahjuma itu" sahut Tao kesal.

"Terima kasih" ucap Kris setengah tidak ikhlas.

"Cih seharusnya ku biarkan kau bersama ahjuma itu saja" rutuk Tao.

"Apa kau sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kris menyadari Tao masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Luhan ge menyuruh ku berbelanja setelah pulang sekolah" jawab Tao.

Kris teringat kembali akan doa nya yang tadi ia ucapkan.

"Sial, keluar dari mulut singa masuk ke dalam mulut panda..." rutuk Kris.

"Hey bocah, apa ada yang kau inginkan sekarang?" tanya Kris langsung.

"Apa kalau aku menjawab nya kau akan membelikan semua yang aku minta, ahjushi?" Tao menatap lekat Kris.

"Jauhkan wajah bodoh mu itu, panda. Kau membuat wajah tampan ku tidak terlihat" Kris mendorong kasar wajah Tao yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Tao mendengus kesal.

"Aku ingin ke taman bermain.." ucap Tao.

"Mwo?"

"Tadi kau bertanya apa yang aku inginkan? Sekarang aku ingin ke taman bermain" sahut Tao kesal dengan Kris.

Kris diam. Mungkin ia sedang berpikir, bagaimana caranya mendapatkan tiket ke taman bermain tanpa harus mengantri. Seorang Kris mengantri tiket ditaman bermain menurutnya sangat memalukan.

"Kalau Chanyeol melihat ku mengantri ditaman bermain, hancur sudah reputasi ku" pikir Kris.

"Yah..! ahjushi...! " seru Tao karena Kris mengabaikannya.

"Secepatnya akan ku berikan kau dua tiket ke taman bermain" ucap Kris cepat.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak membohongi ku? " sorak Tao kegirangan.

"Memangnya wajah ku terlihat seperti seorang pembual?" ucap Kris dongkol.

"Tidak sih... Tapi kau mirip ahjushi mesum" jawab Tao polos.

**...**

Kris sudah bersiap pergi menghadiri pesta Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu memakai kaos v-neck putih polos dipadukan dengan cardigan abu-abu dan celana jeans panjang. Kris mengamati style yang menurutnya sangat sempurna.

"Kau sudah sangat tampan, Kris" puji Kris didepan kaca.

"Ahjushi, kau mau kemana?"

Kris mencoba mengabaikan suara Tao yang terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

"Hiraukan saja... anggap itu suara kucing tetangga" sugesti Kris pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ahjushi..."

"..."

"Ahjushi, resleting celana mu terbuka"

Kris segera menatap resleting celana miliknya yang memang masih terbuka.

"Pantas saja dingin..." batin Kris sambil membetulkan resleting celananya.

"Hari ini aku sudah menolong mu 2x ahjushi" ucap Tao lagi.

"Cerewet kau panda, besok ku pastikan kau mendapat tiket ke taman bermain" sahut Kris yang sepertinya tidak ingin berdebat dengan Tao untuk saat ini.

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai berbohong padaku, ku doakan kau jadi perjaka tua" ancam Tao.

Kris membatin "Jangan-jangan selama ini aku tidak memiliki kekasih gara-gara ucapan bocah panda ini?"

Karena tadi pagi ucapan Tao menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku harus mendapatkan tiket itu bagaimana pun caranya, masa depan ku dipertaruhkan" pikir Kris.

**...**

"Selamat datang Kris" sapa Chanyeol kelewat girang.

Kris risih dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang semakin hari semakin tidak jelas. Rupanya Chanyeol menyewa sebuah ruangan VVIP disebuah restoran untuk pestanya. Cukup banyak yang datang mengingat eksistensi Chanyeol di dunia bisnis tidak diragukan lagi. Untung saja Chanyeol sengaja mengumpulkan teman terdekatnya disebuah ruangan kecil yang lebih privasi.

"Hey hyung, bagaimana kabar mu?" tanya seorang namja dengan kulit eksotisnya.

"Baik Kai, kau sendiri? 3 tahun tidak bertemu kenapa kau tambah hitam?" ujar Kris sambil tersenyum miring.

"Aku baik juga hyung, ku dengar sejak kuliah sampai sekarang kau masih belum mempunyai kekasih?" balas Kai tak kalah tajam.

"Sial..."

"Perkenalkan hyung, ini Kyungsoo kekasih ku dan Kyung perkenalkan ini Kris hyung" Kai mengenalkan Kris pada seorang namja bermata bulat yang terlihat sangat lucu.

"Kau membawa anak dibawah umur, Kai?" ucap Kris setelah berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Dia hanya dua tahun lebih muda dari mu hyung" jawab Kai malas.

"Mwo? Tapi tampangnya seperti anak SMA" seru Kris tidak percaya.

"Itu berarti wajah mu yang terlalu boros hyung..." sahut Kai enteng.

"Hitam brengsek..." umpat Kris kesal.

"Hey Kris, tak kusangka kau datang juga"

"Tunggu, sepertinya tadi ada yang menyebut nama ku?"

Dugh...

"Yah pendek...!" seru Kris kesakitan setelah kakinya ditendang. Bahkan bekas tendangan Tao tadi siang masih terasa sakit.

"Suho hyung~" sapa Kai dan memeluk namja yang baru saja menendang kaki Kris.

"Ku dengar sekarang kau mengurusi bisnis ayah mu, Kai?" ucap Suho membalas pelukan Kai.

"Appa selalu memaksa ku melakukannya hyung, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus menerimanya" jawab Kai.

"Oya, siapa yang bersama mu hyung?" tanya Kai penasaran dengan namja cantik yang dibawa Suho.

Suho menarik tangan namja itu agar mendekat padanya.

"Perkenalkan dia calon istri ku, Yixing" ujar Suho sambil memeluk pinggang namja cantik tadi.

Kris menatap sebal Suho dan Kai yang kini sudah sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kabar mu Kris?" tanya Suho.

"Baik saja, kau sendiri? Lama tidak terdengar kabarnya dan sekarang membawa calon istri" sahut Kris.

Suho tersenyum. "Aku mengurusi bisnis appa ku di China dan ternyata disana aku menemukan jodoh ku"

Yixing yang duduk disebelah Suho tersenyum malu karena Suho mencuri sebuah ciuman darinya.

Sepanjang pesta itu Kris sibuk merutuki Chanyeol karena teman terdekat mereka yang datang ternyata membawa pasangan masing-masing. Yang terakhir datang adalah Chen yang bersama Xiumin, seorang barista terkenal.

"Hyung, ku dengar kau mengambil alih Lotte World di Korea?" tanya Chen.

Otak Kris langsung bekerja dengan sangat cepat mendengar pertanyaan Chen untuk Suho. Mungkin dengan bantuan Suho, ia bisa mendapatkan tiket masuk Lotte World tanpa perlu mengantri. Dan itu artinya masa depannya terselamatkan.

Grep...

Kris menggenggam tangan Suho dan menatap namja dengan senyuman malaikatnya itu.

"Kr-kris apa yang kau..." ucap Suho gugup.

"Suho..."

"Nd-nde...?"

"Maukah kau menolongku...?" ucap Kris penuh penghayatan.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" Suho berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kris namun gagal.

"Ini menyangkut masa depan ku, sebagai teman maukah kau mengabulkan permintaan ku?"

"Ba-baiklah..."

"Berikan aku dua tiket masuk Lotte World" ucap Kris enteng.

Semua yang disana terdiam.

"Mwo?" seru Suho.

"Kumohon berikan aku dua tiket masuk Lotte World, jika tidak kalian akan melihat ku membusuk tanpa kekasih seumur hidup ku"pinta Kris memelas.

"Apa maksud mu Kris?" tanya Chanyeol makin tidak paham.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Kris menceritakan semua pada teman-temannya. Dan sekarang ia menyesal telah menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpanya itu. Bukannya merasa prihatin atau kasihan, kini mereka semua sibuk tertawa.

"Yah...!" seru Kris kesal.

"Se-sebentar Kris, biarkan kami menyelesaikan tawa kami" ucap Chanyeol disela tawanya.

"Jadi namja bernama Tao itu mendoakan mu jadi perjaka tua jika kau tidak menepati janji mu?" ucap Suho setelah berhenti tertawa.

**...**

Setelah merendahkan harga dirinya didepan teman-temannya, akhirnya Kris mendapatkan tiket untuk masuk Lotte World secara gratis. Kris menatap lampu kamar Tao yang masih menyala.

"Hey, anak panda.." panggil Kris dari balkon kamarnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Tao.

"Apa bocah itu sudah tidur?" batin Kris.

Tuk...Tuk...

Kris melempari jendela kamar Tao dengan kerikil kecil yang terdapat dipot tanaman miliknya.

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Tao. Samar-samar Kris melihat ada yang masuk kedalam kamar Tao.

"Yah panda jejadian..." seru Kris sedikit kencang.

Grek...

"Ada apa ahjushi...?" sahut Tao membuka jendela kamarnya.

Kris membuka mulutnya lebar. Matanya seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Ia mengutuk Tao yang keluar hanya menggunakan handuk dipinggangnya. So sexy, pikir Kris.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kris gugup melihat penampilan Tao saat ini.

"Aku? Aku baru saja selesai mandi. Ada apa kau memanggil ku?"

Hanya pemikiran Kris saja atau memang saat ini Tao terlihat sangat sexy? Tubuh bagian atas yang terekspos bebas, leher jenjang yang mengundang siapa pun untuk memberikan sebuah tanda kepemilikan. Handuk yang hanya menutupi tak sampai setengah paha.

Dugh...Dugh...

Kris membenturkan kepalanya pada jendela berharap agar pikiran nistanya hilang.

"Apa dia sudah gila?" pikir Tao melihat tingkah Kris saat ini.

"Ini..." Kris menyerahkan dua lembar tiket pada Tao setelah berhasil menghalau pikiran nistanya.

"Wahh... kau menepatinya, ahjushi" seru Tao girang sambil melompat kecil.

Sret...

Handuk yang menggantung dipinggang Tao tiba-tiba saja terlepas. Kris menelan ludahnya kasar, ia sudah bersiap dengan apa yang akan dilihatnya nanti.

"Ada apa dengan mu ahjushi?" tanya Tao heran.

Kris tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap daerah pribadi Tao yang tertutup oleh celana pendek berwarna hitam.

"Jadi dia sudah memakai celana pendek?" rutuk Kris dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa" sahut Kris sedikit kecewa.

Eh.

**...**

_Ting...Tong..._

Kris menggeliat pelan. Masih terlalu pagi untuk menerima tamu, terlebih ini hari minggu.

_Ting...Tong..._

_Ting...Tong..._

_Ting...Tong..._

"Argh...!" geram Kris kesal.

Ia menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar dan bergegas membukakan pintu.

Cklek...

Tao tersenyum pada nya.

Brak...

Kris menutup pintunya kasar.

"Yah ahjushi ! buka pintu nya..." teriak Tao dari luar rumahnya.

Kris? Namja itu sedang mengatur detak jantungnya. Sejak melihat Tao toples semalam sukses membuat Kris terjaga semalaman karena terus mengingatnya.

Sebelum Tao menghancurkan pintu rumahnya, Kris mengalah untuk membuka pintunya.

"Bisakah kau sehari saja tidak mengganggu ku?" ucap Kris sinis.

"Kau harus menemani ku ke Lotte World..." sahut Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sial... sejak kapan ia jadi manis seperti ini?" rutuk Kris.

"Aku sudah memberi mu tiket gratis dan sekarang harus menemani mu ke sana? Maaf aku sangat sibuk..."

Kris berniat menutup pintunya, namun ditahan oleh Tao.

"Ahjushi, kau hanya pergi ke Lotte World bukan ke galaxy. Luhan ge sangat sibuk hari ini" ujar Tao sambil menahan pintu rumah Kris dengan tangannya.

"Lebih baik aku tidur seharian daripada harus pergi ke taman bermain" kukuh Kris yang masih mencoba menutup pintu rumahnya.

Brak...

"Hyaaaa..."

Bruk...

"Ugh~ sakit sekali" desis Tao kesakitan.

Deg...

Jarak wajah mereka bisa dibilang sangat dekat, dengan posisi Tao yang berada di atas tubuh Kris. Sepertinya chupid sedang bermain-main dengan panahnya dan tepat menghujam ke jantung Kris.

"Ahjushi~ lihat ini tangan ku memerah gara-gara kau" rengek Tao sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang mungkin terbentur pintu saat adegan tarik menarik tadi.

"Me-menyingkir dari atas ku"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab ahjushi~ hari ini kau harus menemani ku ke Lotte World"

Dugh...

Kris membenturkan kepalanya pada kursi.

"Apa yang terjadi pada ku? Sejak kapan anak ini terlihat begitu menggemaskan?" ratap Kris melihat pose Tao seperti anak kucing yang minta makan.

"Ahjushi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tao mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk mengetahui keadaan Kris yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu.

"Ja-jangan mendekat pada ku..."

Kris mundur kebelakang dan Tao semakin maju mendekatinya.

"Ahjushi..."

"Ja-jauhkan wajahmu itu panda..."

Tidak tahu kah kau Tao? Bahwa seorang Kris saat ini sedang berjuang keras untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Pokoknya hari ini kau harus menemani ku bermain" Tao menatap Kris sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

**...**

"Ahjushi~ ayo kita kesana" seru Tao sambil menarik tangan Kris.

Kris hanya pasrah dan mengikuti kemana pun Tao menarik tangannya.

"Ahjushi, apa kau bisa main ice skating?" tanya Tao.

"Huh?!"

Setelah menyewa 2 pasang sepatu ice skating, Kris dan Tao segera masuk ke dalam arena ice skating. Untung saja hari ini tidak banyak pengunjung. Kris yang sedikit banyak bisa bermain ice skating langsung meluncur diatas es dengan lancar. Ia tersenyum puas melihat beberapa orang menatapnya kagum.

"Ahjushi~" rengek Tao dari tepi arena es.

Namja panda itu hanya bisa berdiri sambil memegangi pinggiran arena es dengan kaki gemetar. Kris memutar bola matanya malas dan segera menghampiri Tao.

"Ada apa lagi..?" tanya Kris angkuh.

"A-ajari aku bermain ice skating" pinta Tao.

Otak Kris sedang merencanakan sesuatu saat ini.

"Baiklah.. aku akan mengajari mu bermain ice skating, tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Katakan apa syarat nya?" tanya Tao singkat.

"Berhenti memanggil ku ahjushi, panggil aku gege..." jawab Kris merasa menang.

"Baik aku setuju..."

"Nah sekarang katakan pada ku apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Ah- Gege~ maukah kau mengajari ku bermain ice skating~?" ucap Tao ditambah dengan aegyo andalannya.

Bruk...

Suara jantung Kris yang terjatuh akibat aegyo Tao.

"Ke-kemarikan tangan mu" ucap Kris setelah kembali memasang jantungnya.

Grep...

Tao otomatis langsung menggenggam tangan Kris dengan erat, kaki nya masih terlihat gemetaran.

"Jangan terlalu tegang, rileks kan tubuh mu"

Tao mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya seperti apa kata Kris.

"Sekarang langkah kan kaki mu bergantian"

Rupanya Tao seorang murid yang pandai. Ia menyerap semua ajaran yang Kris ajarkan pada nya dengan cepat. Tak sampai 1 jam, ia sudah bisa meluncur diatas es sendiri, meskipun tidak selancar Kris.

"Whoaa~ ini sangat menyenangkan sekali ge~ lain kali kau harus mengajak ku kemari lagi" seru Tao kegirangan.

"Yah ! jangan meluncur terlalu cepat" peringat Kris khawatir Tao akan terjatuh.

Brugh...

Seperti dugaan Kris, Tao yang baru bisa meluncur diatas es itu terjatuh. Ia segera menghampiri Tao yang jatuh terduduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris khawatir.

"Sakit~" rintih Tao.

Kris membantu Tao berdiri.

"Ck kau merepotkan sekali..." gerutu Kris sambil membantu Tao menuju pinggir arena es.

"Pantat ku sakit~" keluh Tao memegangi butt sexy nya yang baru saja mencium lapisan es yang keras.

Kris menelan ludahnya kasar. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama butt Tao memang terlihat lebih berisi dan kencang. Kris sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mendaratkan tangan nista nya di sana.

"Tenangkan diri mu Kris... Jangen berbuat mesum ditempat umum" Kris menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Gege, ayo kita pulang. Sepertinya aku sudah lapar" ajak Tao dan Kris kembali pasrah.

**...**

Rumah Tao terlihat sangat sepi. Bahkan tidak ada suara Luhan yang menyambut mereka berdua saat masuk kedalam rumah. Sebagai tetangga yang baik –dan modus- Kris mengantarkan Tao sampai masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Duduklah dulu ge, akan ku buatkan minum" ucap Tao jadi tuan rumah yang baik.

Kris mengamati ruang tamu yang tertata dengan sangat rapi. Beberapa bingkai foto terletak diatas meja, sepertinya foto keluarga Luhan. Disebelahnya ada foto Tao yang sedang memegang piala yang cukup besar.

"Rupanya anak ini jago wushu" ucap Kris setelah melihat foto itu.

"Luhan ge rupanya sedang berkencan dengan Sehun" Tao tiba-tiba muncul dengan dua buah gelas ditangannya.

"Sehun?"  
"Dia kekasih Luhan ge, teman satu kelas ku" jawab Tao.

"Uhuk..."

Kris tersedak air yang ia minum.

"Te-teman satu kelas mu? Tunggu, bukan kah Luhan itu seumuran dengan ku?" seru Kris.

"Memang nya kenapa?" tanya Tao.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" jawab Kris kembali menikmati minumannya.

"Jika Luhan saja bisa berkencan dengan anak dibawah umur, apa itu artinya aku juga bisa berkencan dengan Tao?" pikir Kris.

"Gege apa kau lapar?"tanya Tao teringat mereka belum makan siang.

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Tentu saja bisa" jawab Tao bangga.

"Apa yang akan kau masak?"

"Mie instan..."

Kris facepalm.

"Tunjukan dapur mu, akan ku buatkan nasi goreng spesial buatan seorang Wu Yi Fan"

Kris benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya. Dengan cekatan Kris meracik bumbu yang sudah tersedia lalu membuat dua porsi nasi goreng yang terlihat sangat lezat. Selama Kris membuatkan makan siang untuk mereka berdua, rupanya Tao berganti baju. Sekarang ia hanya memakai kaos putih polos dan celana pendek.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar bisa memasak" puji Tao melihat dua porsi nasi goreng diatas meja.

"Kau kira apa yang akan ku makan jika aku tidak bisa memasak sendiri?" gerutu Kris kesal.

"Cepat makan sebelum nasinya dingin"

Kris menatap Tao yang memakan nasi goreng buatannya dengan lahap. Sekarang Kris yakin bahwa ia menyukai namja berisik yang selama ini selalu mengganggu tidurnya. Jika diperhatikan Tao memang tergolong dalam kriteria yang Kris suka. Ia cukup tinggi meski tidak setinggi Chanyeol, ia cukup manis jika tersenyum. Tingkah manja nya yang entah kenapa justru membuat Kris menjadi gemas.

"Ada apa dengan lutut mu?" tanya Kris melihat lutut Tao yang sepertinya memar.

"Oh ini? Mungkin karena terjatuh tadi saat bermain ice skating" jawab Tao.

"Bodoh.. Seharusnya kau mengatakan pada ku kalau lutut mu terluka. Sekarang dimana kotak obat?"

"Di-di lemari depan" jawab Tao heran melihat perubahan sikap Kris.

"Kemarikan kaki mu" perintah Kris yang kini sudah berjongkok didepan Tao.

Kris menggulung celana pendek Tao agar tidak menghalanginya mengobati lutut Tao.

Srroott...

Ia menyemprotkan cairan antiseptik.

"Sshhh... ini sakit Kris" rintih Tao.

"Tahan sebentar, ini tidak akan lama"

Kris mengoleskan salep agar memar dilutut Tao tidak semakin parah.

"Argh... ini benar-benar sakit, Kris" teriak Tao karena Kris menekan lututnya.

Ctak...

Kris menyentil kening Tao.

"Panggil aku gege..."

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Rapikan celana mu. Dan jangan banyak bergerak"

"Ugh~ pantat ku masih sakit gara-gara tadi"

"Se-sehunnie.. kau dengar tadi...?"

Rupanya Luhan dan Sehun sudah kembali dari acara kencan mereka. Dan saat masuk ke dalam rumah, Luhan mendengar suara Tao dan orang lain didapur.

"Nde~ aku mendengarnya Lu" jawab namja tinggi berkulit putih, Sehun.

"Hiks... Tao ku sudah tidak polos lagi" tangis Luhan pun pecah.

"Luhan ge...?" seru Tao saat mendengar suara tangisan Luhan dari arah depan dan mendapati gege nya itu tengah menangis.

"Huwee... Tao sudah tidak polos lagi... dia sudah melakukannya bersama Kris..." tangis Luhan setelah melihat orang yang bersama Tao ternyata Kris, tetangga sebelah rumahnya.

"Mwo? Aku? Melakukan apa?" ujar Kris bingung.

"Kau melakukan this and that dengan Tao di dapur, kau harus bertanggung jawab Kris... kau harus menikahi Tao.." cerocos Luhan disela tangisnya.

"Sehunnie~ panda ku yang menggemaskan itu kini sudah melakukannya~" rajuk Luhan pada Sehun.

"N-nde...?"

"Ja-jadi kapan Sehunnie akan melakukannya juga pada ku?" tanya Luhan malu-malu.

End-

**No comment .-.**

**Pokoknya wajib review bagi yang baca .-.**

**Jelek, gak nyambung, aneh, gak lucu, alur kecepetan, masa bodoh .-.**

**Salahin Kris aja .-. **

**Yang udah review chapter kemarin makasih ya :* /cipok pake bibir jongin/ **

**Bye~ '_')/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Lovara**

**Genre: Campur aduk**

**Rate: Aman (?)**

**Main Pair: Kris (17 Tahun) Tao (5 Tahun)**

**Cast: Exo member, Wu Yi Fei (OC) (15 Tahun)**

**Summary: Kris itu playboy. Kris itu menyukai yeoja berdada besar. Kris itu mesum. Namun semua berubah saat seorang 'panda' menggemaskan muncul dalam hidupnya dan membuat Kris jatuh cinta pada 'panda' itu.**

**...**

**YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT**

**...**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**NO BASH**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Ini murni dari pemikiran author sendiri,so kalo nemu FF yang hampir sama anggap aja kesamaan pemikiran antara author ^^**

**...**

**Happy Reading**

**...**

Wu Yi Fan, sering dipanggil Kris oleh teman bahkan keluarga nya. Namja tampan dengan tinggi menjulang bagaikan pohon kelapa. 3 jam yang lalu namja tampan itu baru menginjakkan kaki nya di Korea, selama ini ia tinggal bersama kakek dan nenek nya di China. Saat ini usia Kris genap 17 tahun, kakek dan nenek nya mengijinkan Kris untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Korea.

"Kris, singkir kan kaki mu. Kau membuat ku tidak bisa duduk disofa" perintah seorang yeoja cantik.

"Panggil aku Oppa, pendek" geram Kris.

Adik perempuan nya ini memang tidak mau memanggil Kris dengan embel-embel Oppa atau Gege sejak kecil. Usia mereka terpaut 2 tahun, hal ini membuat mereka sangat dekat.

"Kenapa sih kau harus ke Korea? Hidupku sudah tenang karena kau berada di China selama ini" gerutu yeoja itu.

Dengan kasar adik perempuan Kris menyingkirkan kaki panjang Kris yang membuat penuh sofa diruang Tv.

"Mulai saat ini hidup mu akan berada dibawah kekuasaan ku" ucap Kris sambil mengusak kasar kepala adiknya.

"Umma ! Kris menjahili ku !" teriak adik nya meminta perlindungan.

"Jangan percaya umma ! si pendek ini hanya mengada-ada" Kris juga tidak mau kalah.

"Yah ! tiang jemuran ! nama ku Yi Fei, jangan memanggil ku pendek"

"Karena kau memang pendek, lihat saja appa dan umma serta aku yang tampan ini. Dari kita ber4, hanya kau saja yang pendek" ejek Kris.

"Itu semua karena jatah susu untuk ku selalu kau minum dulu !"

"Terima saja kenyataan kalau kau memang pendek~"

Yifei langsung memukulkan bantal duduk ke wajah Kris.

"Hentikan, kau membuat wajah tampan ku terluka nanti"

"Wajah mu itu wajah mesum, Kris" ucap Yifei masih memukuli Kris.

"Yifei, Yifan berhenti bertengkar" lerai umma mereka.

"Kris yang mulai duluan umma~ dia menyebutku pendek" lapor Yifei.

"Sudah sore, kalian mandi. Umma akan menyiapkan makan malam"

Yifei langsung melesat menuju kamar nya.

"Aku akan mandi duluan" teriaknya.

Umma Kris menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan putri nya itu.

"Kau bisa mandi dikamar umma dan appa, Kris"

"Aku akan mandi nanti saja umma. Oya apa sepeda milik ku masih ada?" tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja masih, appa mu selalu merawat nya"

"Kalau begitu aku akan berkeliling sebentar"

"Pulang lah sebelum makan malam, Kris"

"Iya..."

**...**

Kris menikmati angin membelai lembut wajah tampan nya. ia mengayuh sepedanya pelan, tujuan Kris sekarang adalah taman. Dulu saat berlibur ke Korea, Kris pernah mengunjungi taman ini selama beberapa kali.

Sampai ditaman, senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampan Kris. Banyak yeoja berpakaian olahraga yang berlalu lalang. Hal ini merupakan surga bagi mata Kris. Kris duduk dibangku kosong dan mengamati beberapa yeoja yang lewat didepan nya. Tak jarang, ia melemparkan senyum sejuta watt nya.

"Ahh~ mungkin tiap sore aku akan kemari jika seperti ini pemandangan nya" gumam Kris.

Seorang yeoja bertubuh sintal lewat didepan nya. Kris hampir saja meneteskan air liurnya jika tidak sadar.

Krit...Krit...Krit...

Suara menyebalkan itu sukses membuyarkan lamunan Kris tentang yeoja tadi.

Krit...Krit...Krit...

Mata Kris membelalak lebar melihat pemandangan didepan nya. Bukan yeoja tadi yang lewat atau pun yeoja berbikini yang lewat didepan nya. Kris mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh sudut taman untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"_Apa didekat ini ada sirkus?" _batin Kris.

Krit...Krit...Krit...

Sepeda roda 3 itu berhenti tepat didepan Kris.

"Paman? Kenapa menatap ku cepelti itu~?"

Kris terlonjak dari tempat duduknya

"_Panda macam apa yang bisa bicara dengan bahasa manusia?"_

"Ka-kau bisa bicara?" Kris memberanikan diri untuk berbicara pada 'panda' itu.

"Tentu caja Tao bica bicala~"

Mungkin sekarang Kris sedang jetlag setelah perjalan panjang dari China sampai Korea tadi.

"_Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja"_

Kris bergegas pulang kerumah untuk beristirahat.

"Huh, paman yang aneh~"

**...**

"Kau baik-baik saja Yifan? Wajah mu pucat sekali" tanya appa Kris khawatir putra nya ini sakit akibat perjalan panjang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, appa. Mungkin hanya kelelahan saja" jawab Kris sopan.

"Habiskan makan malam mu dan cepat istirahat, besok kau akan memulai sekolah mu" ujar umma Kris perhatian.

"Apa kau masih ingat Chanyeol, Kris? Dia yang selalu bermain dengan mu saat kau berlibur kemari" kata appa Kris sambil menikmati makan malam nya.

"Yang selalu tersenyum lebar seperti orang idiot itu?"

"Daripada senyum mu mirip om om girang"

Kris menendang kaki Fei dibawah meja. Yeoja itu mengirimkan deathglare nya pada Kris.

"Kalian akan satu sekolah besok. Minta tolong lah pada Chanyeol jika kau merasa kesulitan disekolah mu nanti" nasehat appa Kris.

"Oya, Kris saat disekolah jangan menyapa ku jika bertemu" potong Fei.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau memiliki kakak yang tampan seperti ku?" ucap Kris percaya diri.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau nanti teman-teman ku menjadi korban keplayboy-an mu lagi" jawab Fei enteng.

Jika saja yeoja disebelahnya ini bukan berstatus sebagai adik kandungnya, mungkin Kris akan melemparkan Fei ke dalam kandang singa.

"Kau juga, jangan dekat-dekat dengan ku saat berada disekolah"

"Wae?!"

"Aku tidak mau orang mengira gadis pendek seperti mu itu adik ku" balas Kris.

Duagh...

Fei menendang kaki Kris cukup kencang.

"Argh !" teriak Kris kesakitan.

"Rasakan itu"

"Hentikan bertengkar nya, cepat habiskan makan malam kalian"

Selesai makan malam, Kris dan Fei langsung masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing. Dikamar, Kris masih memikirkan kejadian tadi sore. Ia yakin yang ia lihat tadi itu anak panda, yang membuatnya kaget adalah anak panda itu bisa berbicara layaknya manusia.

"_Tao?"_

**...**

"Kris bangun !"

Suara teriakan Fei membangunkan Kris dari mimpinya yang indah.

"Sial suara cempreng itu menghancurkan mimpi ku" gumam Kris.

Ia bergegas mandi dan menyiapkan peralatan sekolahnya dengan cepat.

"Selamat pagi~" sapa Kris pada orang tua nya.

"Pagi sayang, bagaimana malam pertama mu di Korea?" tanya umma Kris.

Kris mengernyitkan alisnya, pertanyaan umma nya sungguh ambigu sekali.

"Cukup nyenyak umma, jika saja tidak ada suara monster mendengkur dari kamar sebelah" Kris melirik Fei yang mengoleskan selai pada roti nya.

"Kau ingin pisau ini masuk mulut mu, Kris?" ancam Fei mengcungkan pisau selai pada Kris.

"Sudahlah kalian, dan Kris jangan ganggu adik mu. Ini masih pagi" kata umma Kris.

Fei mengejek Kris merasa sang umma membela nya.

"Dan kau Yifei tidak baik mengacungkan pisau seperti itu"

Kali ini giliran Kris yang mengejek adik nya.

**...**

Xoxo School merupakan kompleks sekolahan yang paling lengkap dari kindergarden sampai universitas ada dalam satu kawasan. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kris menjadi siswa tahun pertama High school.

"Kris?"

Seorang namja tinggi menghampiri Kris.

"Siapa?"

"Kau tidak ingat aku?" namja itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Senyum lebar. Tinggi seperti tiang jemuran. Wajah idiot.

"Chanyeol?" tebak Kris.

Bugh...

"Yo Kris, sudah kuduga ini kau, wajah mu memang tidak banyak berubah sejak kecil" Chanyeol merangkul pundak Kris dan mengajak nya berjalan bersama.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu secepat ini dengan mu" kata Kris lega bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia kenal disekolah baru nya.

Pidato kepala sekolah membuat Kris semakin mengantuk. Beberapa siswa baru terlihat mengobrol satu sama lain daripada mendengarkan pidato membosankan itu. Chanyeol yang duduk tak jauh dari Kris terlihat sedang menggoda namja manis bereyeliner. Merasa bosan, Kris mengedarkan pandangan nya mencari siswi yang cocok dengan selera nya. Playboy.

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru selesai 2 jam kemudian. Kris merenggangkan otot punggung nya yang terasa kaku.

"Hey, sebelum ke kelas bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?" ajak Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul disamping Kris.

Kris menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol, mungkin saja dikantin ia bertemu dengan senior cantik idaman nya.

Kantin untuk tingkat High school berada dihalaman belakang, itu artinya Kris dan Chanyeol harus melewati bangunan untuk Kindergarden yang berwarna lebih cerah dari pada bangunan lain nya. Tiap bangunan hanya dipisahkan oleh pagar kawat yang cukup tinggi. Kris memicingkan matanya saat melewati gedung kindergarden.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol melihat Kris bertingkah aneh.

"Chan? Kau percaya kalau ada panda yang bisa bicara?"

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kris.

"Lihat itu, ada anak panda yang bermain dengan anak-anak lain nya" Kris menunjuk sesosok 'anak panda' yang kemarin ia temui di taman.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah terlunjuk Kris.

Plak...!

Chanyeol memukul kepala Kris sadis.

"Yah ! kenapa kau memukul ku" teriak Kris tidak terima.

"Yang kau lihat itu orang, pabbo ! Bukan anak panda"

Kris kembali memperhatikan 'anak panda' itu. Jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, ia memang orang bukan anak panda.

"Ku kira dia anak panda saat aku bertemu dengan nya ditaman kemarin" ucap Kris tanpa dosa.

"Dasar bodoh, lagipula kenapa kau tidak mengenali tetangga depan rumah mu sendiri?"

"Aku kan belum berte- DIA TETANGGA DEPAN RUMAH KU?!" teriak Kris berlebihan.

Chanyeol menutup kedua telinga nya untuk menghindari ketulian dini akibat suara Kris.

"Tanyakan saja pada adik mu siapa tetangga depan rumah kalian" ucap Chanyeol tidak peduli.

**...**

"Hey pendek, siapa tetangga depan rumah kita?"

Fei yang menikmati cemilan sore nya hanya menatap Kris tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan nya.

"Yah !"

Kris merebut bungkus cemilan dari tangan Fei.

"Tiang mesum kembalikan cemilan ku"

Kris terkekeh melihat adiknya bersusah payah mengambil cemilan dari tangan nya.

"Haha... coba kau ambil" Kris makin menaikkan tangan nya agar Fei tidak bisa mengambil cemilan nya.

Tak mau kehilangan akal, Fei langsung menendang tulang kering Kris. Membuat namja tinggi itu tersungkur sambil mengaduh kesakitan pada kaki nya.

"I-ini sakit sekali... Kau harus bertanggung jawab pendek !"

"Salah mu sendiri" ucap Fei tak peduli dan melanjutkan menikmati cemilan miliknya.

Kris pikir adiknya semakin hari semakin menyeramkan. Mungkin lain kali ia akan mengunjungi gedung Junior highschool untuk memata-matai apa saja kegiatan adiknya disekolah.

"Kau akan sakit jika terus memakan cemilan seperti itu" ujar Kris memperingatkan.

"Umma sudah mengurangi jatah snack ku sejak setahun yang lalu" jawab Fei menyodorkan bungkus cemilan nya pada Kris.

"Jadi tenggorokan mu sudah baik-baik saja?"

Saat kecil Fei pernah demam tinggi dan membuat tenggorokan nya meradang. Hal ini membuat Fei tidak bisa makan sembarangan selama beberapa tahun. Meski mereka berdua sering bertengkar, tapi sebenarnya mereka saling menyanyangi satu sama lain. Toh mereka bertengkar bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya, mereka hanya mengungkapkan perasaan mereka.

"Jadi, apa tetangga depan rumah kita mempunyai anak berumur 5 tahun?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Tao maksud mu? Ada apa?" Fei balik bertanya.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja saat pertama bertemu dengan Tao, ku kira dia anak panda yang lepas dari sirkus" jawan Kris.

Hening.

Fei menatap Kris yang sama-sama terdiam.

"Hahahaha..."

Suara tawa Fei terdengar menggelegar diseisi rumah.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" dengus Kris kesal.

Perlu waktu beberapa saat untuk Fei menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Yeoja cantik itu menyeka air mata nya yang keluar akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Ka-kau mengira Tao itu anak panda?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Ya Tuhan Kris~ apa perlu aku mengatakan ke umma agar membawa mu ke dokter mata?" ucap Fei lagi.

Kris menatap nya sebal.

"Dia memang terlihat seperti anak panda, dengan sepeda roda 3 nya" bela Kris.

Tok...Tok...

"Kau buka pintu nya, Kris. Siapa tahu itu bibi Huang" suruh Fei seenaknya.

Meskipun sambil menggerutu, tapi Kris tetap membuka pintu rumahnya. Seorang yeoja cantik berdiri didepan rumah Kris. Kris langsung memasang wajah setampan mungkin melihat ada yeoja cantik didepan nya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya nya halus.

"Oh, kau pasti Kris?" ucap yeoja itu.

"_Apa berita ketampanan ku ini sudah menyebar? Dia bahkan sudah tahu nama ku"_

"Kau sudah besar sekarang Kris~"

Kris cengo.

"Ah~ Mungkin kau tidak mengingat ku. Aku Bibi Huang, yang tinggal didepan rumah mu. Dulu kau masih sangat kecil saat kami pindah kemari"

Kali ini Kris syok, ia bagaikan disambar petir saat cuaca cerah. Ternyata yeoja cantik didepannya ini mungkin seumuran umma nya.

"Oya, aku ingin menitipkan Tao. Hari ini aku harus pulang malam dan Zhoumi juga harus pulang terlambat"

Krit...Krit...

Suara menyebalkan itu lagi. Dari balik pintu gerbang, sosok yang sempat Kris kira sebagai anak panda muncul bersama sepeda roda 3 nya.

"Umma~"

"Iya sayang~"

Kris makin syok mengetahui dia umma Tao. Yeoja cantik yang keliatan masih muda ini ternyata sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak.

"Tao-er jangan nakal, umma akan menjemput Tao pukul 10 malam"

"Tao tidak pelnah nakal. Tao anak baik" ucapnya lucu.

"Baiklah umma tinggal dulu, jangan membantah perkataan Fei Noona dan Kris Hyung" pesan nya sebelum meninggalkan Tao dan Kris yang masih dalam mode syok.

"Paman~ ayo macuk, nanti Tao bica cakit kalau telus belada dilual"

Bocah itu seenaknya masuk kedalam rumah. Bahkan Kris yang merupakan tuan rumah masih terpaku didepan.

**...**

"Noona~ ciapa paman belwajah angly bild itu?" tanya Tao sambil menunjuk Kris yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Fei susah payah menahan tawanya saat Tao menyebut Kris berwajah angry bird.

"Dia Kris. Tao bisa memanggil nya Kris Hyung atau Kris Ge" jelas Fei.

"Apa dia kakak Fei Noona?" tanya nya lagi.

Fei mengangguk. "Iya, sama seperti Tao dan Zhoumi Oppa"

"Noona, kenapa wajah nya celam cekali?" bisik Tao namun kenyataan nya Kris bisa mendengar ucapan Tao dengan jelas.

"Bocah panda, kau menyebut ku seram hmm?!"

Tao langsung beringsut kebelakang tubuh Fei, meminta perlindungan.

"Noona~ tolong Tao, paman angly bild itu ingin memakan Tao~"

"Kris jangan menakuti nya, kau akan membuatnya menangis nanti" Fei menatap tajam Kris.

"Sudah sore, bagaimana kalau Tao mandi bersama Noona?"

"Allaceo~ Tao cudah bawa mainan Tao~"

"Kau akan mandi bersama nya?" ucap Kris kaget.

"Aku hanya memandikan nya saja~"

Kris mengganti channel Tv nya asal. Sudah hampir setengah jam Fei memandikan Tao, bahkan suara tawa Tao terdengar sampai keruang Tv yang letaknya di lantai 1. Karena bosan, Kris berniat kembali kamarnya.

"Ya Tao jangan berlarian, pakai baju mu dulu nanti kau sakit" teriak Fei dari dalam kamar.

Cklek...

Pintu kamar Fei terbuka, menampakkan Tao yang naked dengan mainan ditangan nya.

Deg...

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Kris merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Kris ! tangkap dia !" teriak Fei membuyarkan lamunan Kris.

Sebelum Tao sempat berlari lagi, Kris langsung menangkapnya. Dan demi semua majalah dewasa yang Kris sembunyikan dibawah kasur, kulit Tao terasa sangat lembut. Harum shampoo dan sabun menyeruak saat Tao memberontak dalam gendongan Kris.

**...**

Sejak saat itu, Kris sudah tidak pernah membayangkan lagi yeoja cantik berdada besar. Yang ada dalam pikiran nya sekarang adalah bocah manis yang menjadi tetangga depan rumah nya. Hampir setiap hari Kris menyiram bunga dihalaman rumah nya, modus agar bisa melihat Tao yang bermain di halaman rumahnya.

"Hey Kris?!"

Suara bass Chanyeol menghentikan lamunan Kris tentang Tao.

"Ku perhatikan kau sering melamun akhir-akhir ini? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol sebagai sahabat yang baik.

"Chan, apa kau pernah merasa jatuh cinta?"

"Huh?!"

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat sedang jatuh cinta?"

Chanyeol berpikir. "Rasanya campur aduk. Kau pasti akan melakukan hal-hal gila untuk mendapatkan perhatian nya"

Kris menghela napasnya pendek.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Kurasa seperti itu..."

"Whoa~ siapa yeoja beruntung itu?"

"Dia bukan yeoja~"

"Lalu siapa namja berstatus Uke yang beruntung itu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Tao~"

"Huh?!" Chanyeol rasa ia salah mendengar tadi.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai Tao" tegas Kris.

"KAU GILA KRIS?! DIA BARU 5 TAHUN !"

Kris buru-buru membekap mulut ember Chanyeol sebelum seisi kantin mengetahui seorang Kris menjadi pedophile.

**...**

"Klic, ambilkan Tao minum"

Jika itu Fei mungkin Kris akan memukulnya, tapi berhubung yang menyuruh dan memanggilnya seenaknya sendiri itu Tao, maka Kris menerima nya dengan senang hati.

Hari ini Tao kembali dititipkan dirumah Kris dan beruntung untuk Kris, Fei pulang terlambat karena ada latihan basket, itu artinya Kris bisa berduaan bersama Tao tanpa ada pengganggu.

"Klic~ Tao mau nonton pololo"

Kris kembali menuruti perkataan Tao.

"Klic~ Tao lapal"

Kris langsung mengaduk isi tas Tao. Ia menemukan biskuit bayi dan memberikannya pada Tao.

Sementara Tao duduk tenang menikmati kartun pororo nya, Kris duduk tenang sambil memperhatikan Tao. Bibir merah itu sibuk mengunyah biskuit. Mata bening yang menatap antusias pada layar Tv didepan.

"Klic? Kenapa menatap Tao cepelti itu?" tanya Tao karena mendapati Kris tengah menatapnya.

"Karena Tao manis~" jawab Kris.

"Manic? Tao tampan, bukan manic"

"Tidak tidak. Tao manis dan Kris tampan"

"Klic tampan tapi Tao lebih tampan dali Klic~"

Bocah panda itu menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Kris tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecupi pipi Tao yang menggemaskan itu.

"Klic kenapa mencium pipi Tao?" bocah itu terlihat ingin menagis.

"Eh-Ini karena Tao sangat menggemaskan" jawab Kris panik.

"Hiks... Tao cudah tidak bica menikah lagi~" isaknya.

"Mwo? Kenapa Tao tidak bisa menikah?" seru Kris terkejut.

"Hiks- kata Fei Noona, Tao tidak bica menikah lagi kalau ada yang mencium Tao~ Hiks"

Kali ini Kris benar-benar akan melemparkan Fei kedalam kandang buaya karena meracuni pikiran Tao yang polos. Tapi sesaat kemudian, Kris mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tersenyum mesum.

"Bagaimana kalau Tao menikah dengan Kris?"

Tao mengerjapkan mata nya.

"_Sabar Kris, tahan diri mu. Dia bocah berusia 5 tahun bukan 15 tahun. Jangan melakukan pelecehan padanya"_

"Tao menikah cama Klic?" ulang Tao.

"Iya, apa Tao tidak mau menikah dengan Kris yang tampan ini?" Kris berpura-pura menunjukkan raut wajah sedih.

"Ta-tao mau kok menikah cama Klic~" ucap Tao malu-malu.

Kris langsung memangku Tao. "Jadi sekarang Tao milik Kris, jangan biarkan siapa pun mencium Tao kecuali Kris"

Tao mengangguk. "Eh? Bagaimana kalau appa, umma dan Mimi Ge?"

"Emh... itu pengecualian. Jangan biarkan teman Tao mencium Tao~"

"Cehunnie cama Jongin juga tidak boleh?"

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Kris tidak suka mendengar nama namja lain disebut bibir kekasih mungilnya ini.

"Meleka teman Tao di cekolah~ Cehunnie cama Jongin celalu baik cama Tao~"

"Kalau begitu, jangan biarkan mereka mencium Tao. Pokoknya hanya Kris yang boleh mencium Tao. Tao mengerti?"

"Tao mengelti~"

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliran Tao mencium Kris?"

Kris sengaja menyodorkan pipinya.

Chu~

Tak disangka Tao justru mencium bibir Kris. Kris antara senang dan terkejut karena Tao mencium tepat dibibirnya.

"Kenapa Tao mencium bibir?" tanya Kris.

"Ung~ Kemalin Tao lihat Mimi Ge mencium bibil Mochi Ge~" jawab Tao polos.

Kris tidak perduli siapa Mochi Ge yang disebut Tao, tapi Kris berterima kasih pada kakak laki-laki Tao yang membuat Tao mencium bibirnya.

**...**

Sore ini Kris pergi ke taman tidak sendirian. Di sampingnya ada Tao yang menaiki sepeda roda 3 kesayangannya. Kris anggap ini kencan pertama mereka, sekaligus mengobati rasa penasaran Kris akan dua teman Tao yang sering Tao sebutkan.

Seperti biasa saat sore taman akan sedikit ramai. Jika dulu Kris ketaman untuk melihat yeoja cantik berpakaian olahraga, kini ia ke taman untuk melihat rival kecilnya.

"Cehunnie~ Jongin~" teriak Tao heboh pada dua bocah yang juga menaiki sepeda sama seperti Tao.

"Tao kenapa lama? Kami cudah datang dali tadi~"

"Mianhe, tadi Tao halus menghabickan cucu Tao dulu"

"Tao? thiapa paman yang berthama mu?"

Kris langsung menatap tajam bocah yang memanggilnya paman ini. Ia tidak sadar dulu Tao juga memanggilnya paman saat mereka bertemu ditaman ini.

"Ini Klic, dia pacal Tao cekalang~"

Kris tersenyum bangga saat Tao mengenalkan nya sebagai pacar pada dua bocah didepan nya.

"Eh? Pacal?"

"Kalena Tao cudah punya pacal, jadi Cehunnie dan Jongin tidak boleh poppo Tao lagi~"

"Lalu thiapa yang boleh kami cium poppo thekalang?"

Tao mengangkat kedua bahu nya. "Molla~"

Kris duduk dibangku taman sambil mengawasi Tao dan kedua teman nya bermain di bak pasir. Mata tajam nya senantiasa mengawasi Sehun dan Jongin, berjaga-jaga kalau mereka berdua melakukan sesuatu terhadap Tao. Karena hanya Kris yang boleh melakukan sesuatu pada Tao.

Tao terlihat berlari kearah Kris. "Klic~ Tao mau itu~"

Bocah itu menunjuk penjual es krim.

"Baiklah, akan Kris belikan untuk Tao~"

"Tao mau 3~"

"3? Apa tidak terlalu banyak? Nanti kau sakit, Tao~"

"Untuk Cehunnie dan Jongin juga~" jawab Tao menunjuk kedua teman nya.

Kris mendeathglare kedua bocah tak bersalah itu. Dengan langkah berat Kris membelikan 3 bocah itu es krim. Kini ketiga nya duduk tenang sambil menikmati es krim yang Kris belikan untuk mereka.

Kris mengamati cara makan Tao yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata nya. Lelehan es krim mengotori tangan dan wajah Tao.

Slurp-

Mata Kris melebar melihat kejadian yang berlangsung tak sampai 5 detik itu.

"Yah ! bocah cadel, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Kris kalap. Ia tidak ingat kalau Tao juga cadel.

Bocah yang teriaki cadel oleh Kris hanya menatap nya datar.

"Ish bocah menyebalkan-" Kris langsung mengusap pipi Tao yang barusan dijilat oleh Sehun menggunakan tisu basah.

"Tao~ paman itu menakutkan thekali" bisik Sehun pada Tao.

"Tapi Klic cudah membelikan kita ec (es) klim~" bela Tao.

"Apa Jongin boleh meminta ec klim lagi?" tanya Jongin polos.

"Tidak boleh !" seru Kris.

"Paman pelit~" gerutu Jongin.

"Jangan panggil aku paman !"

**...**

Kris mempersiapkan dirinya didepan rumah Tao, hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan keluarga Tao. Meski kenyataan nya Kris hanya disuruh umma nya untuk mengantarkan makanan kerumah Tao. Kris sudah berdandan rapi sekarang.

Ting...Tong...

Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, Kris menekan bel rumah Tao.

Cklek-

Seorang namja tampan dan tinggi membuka pintunya. Kris tersenyum kaku.

"Ada apa?" tanya namja itu sinis.

"A-aku hanya mengantarkan makanan" jawab Kris gugup.

"Siapa yang datang?" suara umma dari Tao dari dalam rumah.

"Oh, kau Kris? Masuklah dulu"

Kris bernapas lega, calon ibu mertua nya ternyata sangat baik. Namja yang ternyata kakak laki-laki Tao menatap Kris dari atas kebawah membuat Kris meneteskan keringat dingin nya.

"Duduklah dulu Kris. Atau kau bisa mengobrol bersama Zhoumi"

Umma Tao meninggalkan Kris bersama Zhoumi yang terus menerus menatapnya tajam.

"Jadi-"

Suara Zhoumi bagaikan lagu kematian untuk Kris.

"Kau yang bilang akan menikah dengan Tao?" lanjutnya.

Kris menelan ludahnya kasar.

"N-Nde"

"Apa kau tahu, kalau aku menguasai semua jurus bela diri?"

Keringat Kris keluar makin deras.

"Umma~"

Tao muncul. Rupanya ia baru tidur siang. Tao menyerat boneka panda kesayangan nya sambil menguap.

"Tao/Tao-zi" ucap Kris dan Zhoumi bersamaan.

Zhoumi sudah siap merentangkan kedua tangan nya saat Tao berlari kearah mereka.

"Klic~" Tao langsung menghambur kepelukan Kris, mengabaikan Zhoumi Gege nya sendiri.

"Tao baru bangu tidur eoh?" Kris coba mengabaikan tatapan mematikan Zhoumi.

"Tao-zi~ kau tidak ingin memeluk Gege mu?" Zhoumi coba menarik perhatian Tao.

"Chileo~ Mimi Ge celing pelgi tanpa mengajak Tao~"kesal Tao.

Kris ingin sekali tertawa mendengar celotehan polos Tao, tapi mengingat hal itu bisa membuat nyawa nya melayang maka ia urungkan.

"Bagaimana kalau Gege belikan boneka panda?"

"Tao cudah punya banyak panda di kamal~"

"Es Krim? Gege akan memberikan es krim untuk Tao?"

"Kemalin Klic cudah membelikan ec klim untuk Tao, Cehunnie cama Jongin" lapor Tao.

Kris merasa Zhoumi sudah mengeluarkan tanduknya setelah mendengar perkataan Tao.

"Tao? kau sudah bangun sayang?"

Sekali lagi umma Tao menyelamatkan Kris dari amukan Zhoumi.

**...**

Sepanjang hari ini Kris selalu tersenyum lebar, bahkan senyuman Chanyeol kalah lebar. Alasan nya hanya satu, sepulang sekolah nanti ia akan menjemput Tao yang itu artinya ia bisa kembali berduaan.

"Kurasa kau memang sudah gila Kris" celetuk Chanyeol jengah melihat wajah Kris.

"Aku gila karena bocah berusia 5 tahun~ Kau tidak tahu betapa menggemaskan dia. Kulitnya halus, bahkan lebih halus dari kapas~"

"Ja-jangan bilang kau sudah melakukan sesautu pada Tao?!" Chanyeol menatap Kris horor.

Bugh-

Kris melemparkan buku kamus setebal novel Harry Potter.

"Aku tidak semesum kau !"

"Siapa bilang aku mesum?" bela Chanyeol.

"Aku melihat mu mencium si pendek bereyeliner itu, bahkan tangan mu sudah kemana-mana. Kalau bukan mesum lalu apa lagi?" cerocos Kris.

"Ka-kau melihat nya?" gugup Chanyeol.

"Jika ingin melakukan nya pastikan tidak ada jendela disekitar kalian~" ucap Kris enteng.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar.

Guru Jung terus saja mengoceh tentang sejarah Korea. Kris sudah tidak sabar menjemput Tao sekarang. Hari ini semua siswa dipulangkan lebih awal dan Kris tidak perduli sebab nya, ia hanya ingin guru botak didepan nya ini berhenti mengoceh.

"_Untuk apa membicarakan sejarah? Memang nya dia tidak mengenal istilah Move on?"_

Sepertinya tokoh utama kita mulai gila.

Kring...Kring...

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring. Kris secepat kilat memasukkan semua buku kedalam tas nya dan melesat pergi.

"Siapa tadi yang berlari keluar terlebih dulu?" tanya guru Jung sambil membetulkan letak kacamata nya.

"Kris~" teriak satu kelas kompak.

"Beri tahu dia untuk mengumpulkan ringkasan dari buku sebanyak 10 halaman di meja ku besok siang"

**...**

Harusnya ini jadi kencan Kris dan Tao. Harus nya. Tapi dua bocah kembali menghancurkan niat Kris untuk berduaan bersama Tao.

"Klic~ apa Cehunnie cama Jongin boleh ikut jalan-jalan?" tanya Tao dengan wajah menggemaskan. Kris tentu saja tidak sanggup menolaknya.

Karena sudah hampir jam makan siang, Kris membawa ketiga nya untuk makan. Dan sekali lagi, dengan tidak berperikedompetan, Sehun dan Jongin memesan banyak makanan.

"_Semoga umma memberikan ku tambahan uang jajan untuk bulan ini" _ratap Kris melihat isi dompetnya yang kian menipis.

"Kris?" seorang yeoja cantik memakai seragam persis seperti yang Kris pakai menghampiri meja mereka.

"Nde? Apa aku mengenal mu?" tanya Kris merasa tidak pernah mengenal yeoja ini sebelum nya.

"Aku Park Hyo Jin, ketua kelas mu. Harusnya kau menghapal wajah dan nama teman satu kelas mu" jelasnya.

"Mereka lucu sekali? Apa mereka bertiga adik mu, Kris?" tanya Hyo Jin.

Yeoja itu seenaknya sendiri duduk disebelah Kris. Mungkin jika Kris masih seperti dulu, ia akan senang bila ada yeoja secantik Hyo Jin mendekati nya. Tapi sayang ia sudah terlanjur menyukai bocah 5 tahun yang duduk didepan nya.

"Noona, ciapa?" tanya Tao.

"Noona teman satu kelas Kris, apa kau adik nya?"

"Ani~ Tao bukan adik klic" jawab Tao.

"Lalu? Tidak mungkin kau anak nya kan?"

"Tao itu pacal nya Klic~ jadi Noona jangan dekat-dekat Klic, nanti Tao malah (marah)"

Kris ingin bersorak gembira mendengar penuturan Tao.

"K-kris, apa dia bercanda?"

"Tidak. Keluarga kami bahkan sudah setuju" sahut Kris.

"Noona~ wajah Noona penuh tepung?" tanya Jongin memperhatikan wajah Hyo Jin yang terlampau putih.

"Mwo? I-ini bedak bukan tepung"jawab Hyo Jin kesal.

"Kata umma Cehun, yeoja yang pakai bedak tebal itu milip boneka annabel~"

Hyo Jin langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan meja mereka dengan raut wajah marah. Mungkin yeoja itu coba mendekati Kris.

"Kalian sudah selesai makan? Sekarang sudah waktu nya pulang"

"Apa kami bica mendapatkan es klim?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak"

"Pelmen?" giliran Sehun yang bertanya.

"T-I-D-A-K"

Selesai membayar semua makanan yang mereka pesan, Kris memanggil taksi untuk mengantarkan Sehun dan Jongin terlebih dulu. Mungkin karena kekenyangan, 3 bocah itu tertidur pulas selama perjalanan.

Pukul 5 sore Kris baru sampai, ia tidak menyangka jarak rumah Sehun dan Jongin sangat jauh. Tao masih terlelap dalam gendongan Kris. Ia bimbang akan mengembalikan Tao kerumah atau membawa nya kerumahnya. Tak disangka, Tao terbangun tepat saat taksi yang mereka naiki pergi.

"Apa Kris membangunkan baby Tao?" tanya Kris gemas melihat ekspresi Tao.

Tao membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Kris, sepertinya Tao masih mengantuk.

"Tao ingin pulang atau tidur dirumah Kris?" tanya Kris lembut.

Tao mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Tao mau tidul di tempat Fei Noona~"jawabnya setengah mengantuk.

Lagi-lagi ada saingan, kali ini adiknya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau tidur dikamar Kris?" buju Kris.

"Dikamal Klic?" ulang Tao.

Kris mengangguk penuh harap.

"Allaceo~ tapi Klic halus tidul belcama Tao~"

"Tentu saja sayang~ Kris akan tidur bersama Tao" Kris mengecup bibir Tao sekilas.

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya, bermaksud kembali ke rumah nya karena sejak tadi ia berada didepan gerbang rumah Tao.

"HUWAA !" teriak Kris nyaring.

Ada Zhoumi berdiri disana. Mungkin dia baru pulang dari tempat kerja nya. Aura yang memancar terlihat tidak baik untuk Kris.

"Ha-halo Hyung" Kris berdoa agar Zhoumi tidak mendengar percakapan nya tadi.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Tidur bersama Tao?"

"Ti-tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Hyung-"

"Siapa yang menyuruh mu memanggil Tao dengan panggilan sayang"

Langit sore yang cerah mendadak menjadi kelabu ditambah petir menyambar dan angin bertiup kencang. Tentu saja itu hanya ada dalam imajinasi Kris.

"Dan kau bahkan berani mencium bibir adik ku tersayang"

Glek-

"_Kurasa aku akan mati sekarang"_

Entah darimana, tapi Zhoumi sudah memegang pedang kayu ditangan nya.

"Kurasa aku perlu memberikan mu pelajaran~" ucapnya yang terdengar sangat menakutkan untuk Kris.

"Hy-hyung tunggu dulu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kris panik.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin menguji seberapa kuatnya pedang kayu ini"

Sebelum Zhoumi memukulkan pedang kayu itu, Kris melarikan diri bersama Tao dalam gendongan nya.

"JANGAN LARI KAU KRIS !"

"Ampuni aku Hyung !"

**END**

Udah berapa lama FF pedo gak keluar :v

Semoga masih pada suka sama FF macem ini

Mangapkan saya jika FF ini terlalu amburegeul, aneh,kacau, alur kecepetan, gak lucu *sungkem ke reader*

"**SELAMAT HARI NATAL"**

Untuk reader yang merayakan ^^

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca+review dichapter-chapter sebelum nya :*

Yang udah baca+follow+favorit+review juga makasih :*

Baca+follow+favorit+review tapi ga review juga makasih :*

Untuk bebeb Zhoumi tercintah, maap ya mbeb kamu nista juga disini :*

Me: Kris kurang nista ya disini TT_TT

Kris: Kurang nista kaki lu cebol -_-

Me: Lah mas, dibanding chapter yang lain disini kamu ga nista banget ._.

Kris: Kenapa bebeb gue kudu umur 5 tahun?! Kan jadi gak bisa di-rape !

Me: Tadi nya mau bikin umur 1 tahun malahan -_-

Kris: Gue sumpahin cebol seumur hidup lu, sampe bikin bebeb gue umur 1 tahun.

Zhoumi: Kok gue ikutan nista *mewek* yang biasa nista kan Kris~

Kris: -_-"

Me: *pukpuk Zhoumi*

Akhir kat please ^^

Makin panjang review nya makin suka kok :*


End file.
